Diamond Shotgun  Uchiha Sasuke  Modern Day
by RhEnNiE
Summary: Living together with her cousin for all her life, she wanted to be with them; deciding to transfer from Nagoya to Konoha. Enrolling herself at the Integrated Institute of Konoha... for Boys.    Hitoki Reisa Riku  x Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Here I come! ^`^**

_[Ringing of the Alarm Clock]_

A groan escaped at your throat, you inwardly grabbed the alarm clock as you irritatedly glare at the mocking numbers plastered on the piece of the technology; yet smirks. Placing back the alarm clock, you did all of your morning ministration.

You, at the age of 17 are at your second year in high school. You were transferred in the Konoha Integrated Institute for Boys.

So, why would a girl like you would be schooling at a boy's school?

First, you don't like the fact of being with some hyper -slash- bubbly, fan of boys girls. Two, you hated wearing skimpy uniforms and the last one; you're trying to irk a certain cold hearted cousin of yours and your parents whom always left you because of important business matters.

After taking a bath, you looked at your uniform[boy's uniform] in content. It comprises of a dark blue suit, beneath it is a white polo and dark blue tie; a dark blue pants, and a crest logo of their school at the left collar of your suit. You started to wear it with full content, glad that you weren't wearing any girl's uniform with short skirts.

**"I will really enjoy this year's event..."** you uttered out as you looked at your full body mirror. You have your hair cut into a short shaggy hair style, an aquamarine striking eyes, pointed nose, pouted lips. You were, so to say, a 'boy' with feminine features. You suddenly snickered at the thought as you quickly ran out of your room, not before grabbing a cap. You were alone in your house that is why you have to transfer in a place where you have relatives living in a place.

And of course, you have already organized the requirements, the dorm you'll stay and the class you will be with. And you were going to be with your favorite cousin, Sabaku Gaara. But sadly, your last name is not a Sabaku, you were Hitoki Reisa; and now, the name you will be using is Hitoki Riku.

o===o

You flung your hand bag at your back, looking almost bored at the school; but that was just a mask. You were nothing but excited and thrilled, since most of the guys were looking at you confusedly. And since the Girl's School is just beside the Boy's and it was just separated by a fence, girl's started to swoon over you; making you looked at them with a smug look, portraying a cold facade [with the courtesy of your cousin].

_[Ringing of the School Bell]_

**"Hey guys, have you heard of a new transferred student-ttebayo?"** a loud mouth announced as few guys looked at him, some don't but their ears were open wide for this sudden statement by a blonde haired, blue eyed friend of them.

**"What about him, Naruto?"** a husky voiced asked as he looked at Naruto -the blonde haired guy- confused. The guy has short brown ruffled hair, his brown eyes were striking; he also has this red pointed triangle mark on his cheeks.

**"Professors said he's gonna be in our class, came from Nagoya Prefecture. Gaara might know him 'cause they are in the same school last year-ttebayo..."** Naruto stated as Gaara -the maroon haired guy with aquamarine eyes- looked at him now interested.

**"What does he look like?"** Gaara asked quietly as Naruto placed a thoughtful finger on his chin and nodded. **"He has this short brown shaggy hair style, his eyes were almost the same of yours with those aquamarine eyes. Iruka-sensei said his name is..."** Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a slide of their sliding door. It was their homeroom teacher, Iruka. Iruka looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

**"Take a sit now, Naruto, I am about to introduced your new classmates."** he instructed as Naruto pouted as he took a sit beside a boy with a brown hair tied in a high ponytail. The boy looked in front with a bored look, tired to sit up straight.

Iruka then wrote something on the board, it is the name of their new classmate. Gaara looked at the name with a stern yet surprised look. He knows now who will be transferring in their school, though wishes his instinct its not.

**"Okay now, you may come in..."** Iruka instructed you as a 'boy' with the description of Naruto, you entered the class. Few of your now classmates looked at you in awe.

**"He's Hiroki Riku, he came from the Nagoya Prefecture... please be nice with him."** Iruka said as you smiled unsurely and bowed in front of your classmates.

**"I'm Hitoki Riku, nice to meet you all..."** you introduces as Gaara looked at you with a surprised looked. Who wouldn't? The guy who just introduced as Hitoki Riku is his effing **girl** cousin.

You looked at your cousin with a smug looked; the whole class noticed this, even the quiet raven haired boy.

Naruto suddenly raised his hand, as you looked at him and nodded. **"Ah, Hitoki-san, do you know Gaara? Because you're looking at him like you've known him..."** you nodded as you smiled at Naruto.

**"Why yes, Sabaku Gaara is none other than my cousin..."** you stated as you looked at your cousin. **"Na, Gaara nii?"**

o===o


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Integrated School::Uchiha Sasuke**

**[BREAK TIME]**

You and Gaara is in the rooftop, you two ignored each other until Gaara nodded at you; while you nodded and follow him at the rooftop. You two will be having a very long discussion to do.

**"Why did you transfer here?"** Gaara suddenly asked as you leaned your back at the fence that covered the end of the rooftop.

**"Because I have no one in Nagoya, and because I know you and Kan nii and Temari nee is here."** you answered truly as Gaara looked at you with a stern look.

**"But why here in the Boy's School? Why not at the Girl's?"** Gaara growled as you looked at with him with a mock hurt looked.

**"Awww... I am definitely hurt. Don't you want me here?"** Gaara groaned, shaking his head at your antics. You laughed at his almost frustrated look, you were really getting on his nerves. You smiled at him then looked up at the blue sky. **"You do know I don't like being with obsessed girls, and I don't like wearing their uniforms. And so, here I am."** you explained as you looked at Gaara. **"I don't want to be alone anymore, I left our house in Nagoya; my parents still ignored me like they usually do, all because of their damn work."** Gaara sighed, yes, he already knows the fact that you were always left alone in your house. The three siblings have been a second family to you from the very start. They're the only one whom you will only treat as a family.

**"Where is your dorm room then?"** he uttered quietly as you grinned at him like a Cheshire Cat, his eye twitched at the sudden show of your almost wicked plan. Hint word: **almost**.

**"I'm your roomie... I've already arranged all the stuff and everything here..."** you answered as Gaara suddenly smirks.

**"I also have a roommate there, do you know?"** you suddenly blinked owlishly. Oopssie, you don't know about that, Gaara smirks darkly at you. **"Uchiha Sasuke, you bean sprout,"** he uttered as you suddenly glare at his remark at you. True he was taller than you, but he's being mean because you came up in an instance here in Konoha.

You pouted at him, then placed a thoughtful finger on your chin. You remember who that guy is, he's the raven haired guy who always argues with Naruto.

**"Ah, I remember him, he's the quiet guy whom always argue with Naruto. Say, they seemed to be like a married couple, eh?"** you let out as Gaara suddenly gave you a blank looked as you snickered at your remark. Gaara looked at you, you have been a soft spot on him; he has known you for a long time, he has always been a big brother to you. And he couldn't help but think that he really misses your company, and he was glad that you came here in Konoha; but he won't tell that to you.

Gaara suddenly grunted as he looked at you, **"Let's go now... I wanted you to meet the rest, _Riku_"** you looked at him and smiled, suddenly flinging your arm at his shoulders.

**"Thanks dude... you rock!~"** you chirped happily as the two of you leave the rooftop.

**"Don't do that!"**

**"Why? I'm a 'boy', and boys do that,"**

**"Whatever,"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha Integrated School::Uchiha Sasuke**

You and Gaara is outside of the building, there's a bench behind a Sakura Tree was Naruto and the guys are. One of them is your cousin, Kankorou; he looked at you in awe and surprise look. Gaara glared at him and nodded, making Kankorou sighed and smirks.

Naruto looked at Gaara then to you who flings your arm on him. **"Hey guys, oh, Hitoki-san, how come Gaara didn't tell us you're going to transfer here?"** you looked at him as you pulled your shoulders away from Gaara.

**"Because I didn't tell them about it, it was a surprised for Gaara-nii and Kankorou-nii."** you stated as Kankorou shook his head, he somewhat have the feeling of you coming here in Konoha. But you turning into a boy is an exception of his thoughts. **"You're Naruto, right? You can all call me Riku."** you introduced looking at all of them, as Naruto grinned.

**"I'm Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba,"** said the brown haired guy with red marking on his cheeks.

You looked at his markings and to him, **"Hey, why do you have that marking? It's no offense dude, but I think that's cool!"** you blurted out as Kiba grinned.

**"These marking are like a family mark, my sister also have these markings."** he said out as you grinned.

You then turned towards the guy who lied on the grass, Naruto noticed this, **"Right, that's Nara Shikamaru, he's a lazy bum but have brains."** he introduced as the guy just raised his hand in acknowledgment to you. Naruto then turned towards a chubby guy who's munching a potato chip.

**"That's Akimichi Chouji, please be reminded that don't call him the F word."** Naruto said as Chouji looked at him.

**"What's that, Naruto-kun?"** Chouji asked then looked at you. **"It's nice to meet you, Riku,"** he bowed respectfully as you blinked at him then looked back at the potato chips; its one of your favorite snacks. Chouji noticed this and offered you the snack. **"Do you want?"** you grinned, while nodding at him as you snatched up a whole chips in your hand.

**"Arigatou, Chouji!"** you chirped as Gaara and Kankorou sighed, shaking their heads.

Naruto then went to the quiet guy who's holding a book something about insects. He wears a black shades, **"That's Aburame Shino, he likes insects as you can see,"** you looked at the quiet guy and nodded to him as he nodded back.

**"And there's Hyuuga Neiji and Rock Lee from the Third Year,"** he said as you looked at the brown long haired guy with what seems like a lavender contact lens and to the black husk-like haired guy with bushy brows. It's no offense to you; you think the black haired guy is nice with those eyes and brows.

**"Ah, so you're the transferred student. I'm Rock Lee, say, do you like any sports?"** Lee asked as you blinked owlishly at him as he strike a pose and smiled, his teeth were shining.

**"Uhm, sport?"** you blurted questioningly as Gaara looked at you.

**"He's not into sports..."** Kankorou let out as you glared at him, the boys then looked at you a bit flabbergasted.

**"He's a musician, a violin artist."** Kankorou added as you rubbed the back of your head, almost guiltily.

**"Aaahh,"** Naruto let out as he then looked lastly at Sasuke, he still haven't introduced him to you. **"Oh well, lastly, this is Uchiha Sasuke-teme. The ugly, obnoxious boy,"** he introduced as you looked at Sasuke.

**"Shut up, you dope."**

**"What did you say, Sasuke-teme?"**

**"You both act like a married couple..."** you suddenly blurted out as the guys looked at you quietly, and then burst out at your remark. Sasuke looked at you darkly as you sheepishly smiled at him, hanging out your pointing and middle finger into a peace sign.

**"Peace dude."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Basketball! But I don't play sports... T_T**

You sighed as you looked at your classmates; you all wear your PE Uniforms. White polo shirts with a logo on the right chest part and dark blue jogging pants, its no problem if the shirt is a bit tight. You were flat-chested-and you were proud of it-, and yet you still wear binder to hide that small bump in your chest.

**"Okay class, youre going to play basketball. We have to split your class into two, form into two lines equally with 5 members and that is your team."** a grey-haired instructor said as you gulped a bit nervous.

Gaara who is beside you sense the nervousness surrounding you. **"Idiot, what are we going to do? You don't like this sport at all,"** he uttered out as you groaned and look at your instructor.

**"He looks like a scary instructor, na?"** you uttered out, not liking the amuse eyes of the instructor landed on your form.

**"Hn."** Gaara suddenly raised his hand as the instructor looked at him.

**"Yes, Gaara?"**

**"Kakashi-sensei, my cousin is not physically fit for sports. He has an asthma,"** Gaara informed as you gawked at his reason. The instructor eyed your form as he sighed quietly.

**"Hmm, is that so? Well,"**

**"Kakashi-sensei, would it not be fair for us if he just sat there and gain a grade he doesn't work for?"** you looked at the owner of that voice. It was Uchiha Sasuke, though you just smiled apologetically at him and to your instructor.

**"I'm really sorry if I offended some of you about my condition. But if you want, I can join the basketball, but not that long...** you said out thought in the back of your mind, you're cursing and taking a list of how to make the Uchiha's Life Worst.

**"Enough of it..."** Kakashi said as you all looked at him. **"Hitoki-kun, you can join the game for only 5 minutes. Then after that, you can take a rest."** he announced as you nodded to him.

You were teamed up with Naruto, Gaara, Chouji and Shikamaru. You were the first batch of players; your team's opponents are Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and two other guys.

You looked at the team of your opponent; they seem to be a player of this game. Naruto approached you, **"Riku, I really am sorry for that teme. Don't worry, we'll gonna beat them... believe it!"** he said, giving you a thumb up.

You smiled at him, **"Dont worry about it, though some of our classmates way back in Nagoya also treated me such as that. How can I say this? I'm just a guy with a feminine facade... but no, I'm not gay..."** you let out as you and Naruto snickers at your thought.

You then looked at Gaara, **"Na, Gaara nii-san, what are you thinking?"** you asked as you, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji looked at him.

**"You have been like that ever since Sasuke has said 'that' at Kakashi-sensei,"** Shikamaru said as Gaara nodded then looked at you.

**"You were challenge by Sasuke, Riku. He's testing your abilities, like what he and Naruto always do,"** he informed you as you gloomily sulked.

**"I didn't want anyone to be my enemies. Ahh, how cruel can fate be?"** you dramatically pose as Shikamaru looked at your form, amused.

**"For a boy, you seem to act like a troublesome woman, Riku."** Shikamaru noted as you stopped in your tracks and sighed sadly.

**"I know that, don't make me remind it over again."** you uttered, mock hurt as Gaara shock his head.

_**"Sooner or later, you will be busted, Rei."**_ Gaara thought out as Kakashi announced the start of the game.

o===o

You looked at the center; it was Chouji and some other guy. Gaara's opponent is Shino, Shikamaru's opponent is Kiba; Naruto's opponent, to his dismay, is not Sasuke. But to your dismay, your opponent is Sasuke. You sighed grimly as you looked at Gaara in dire need; he sighed as well and nodded.

Kakashi whistles at the start of the game as Chouji and the other guy jumped to get the ball. Chouji gets the ball, swinging it at Naruto's way. **"Yosh! Fast Break-ttebayo!"** you gawked at his order as you started to run. Unknown to them(except for Gaara), you're a fast runner.

They were all surprised to see you were just beside at Naruto, offering your hand as Naruto passed you the ball; you dribbled the ball way up, as you near the ring, you did a lay-up.

Yet, someone have come from your behind and hit the ball with their hand, you looked surprised as you fall on the ground in your butt. **Aaahh.** you blurted out as you looked at Sasuke who looks at you darkly, you grinned at him and gave him a peace sign.

**"Peace dude."** you said once again as you quickly run away from him, since the ball have been caught by Kiba. Sasuke was surprised as you were gone in your place, he gritted his teeth yet somewhat amused. You are interesting in his thought, a diamond shotgun in his mind; you as a priceless thought that pierce in his mind. He shook his head, he won't take an interest of you; you're a boy! But something else is wrong, you were portraying something, and that he would find out.

**FAST FORWARD**

**"Ara... I'm tired,"** you groaned grimly, coughing a bit as you sat on the ground exhausted. Gaara stood beside you, offering a towel and a bottle of water. You and the guys were on the bench to take a rest. The first batch of game has finished, you lose the game between Sasuke and his team.

**"Though, even if we lose the game, I am amazed at Riku who run so fast!"** Naruto said, grinning at you, you looked at him and grinned as well, but you suddenly coughs.

**"Yea, Riku-kun is a fast runner."** Chouji praises.

**"+But a worst shooter,"** Shikamaru butted in as you sighed grimly, nodding at him. Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei went at your place and looked down at you almost knowingly, you looked -slash- tried to calm down your feelings at his presence.

**"Are you alright now, Hitoki-kun?"** he asked as you nodded. **"It seems that you can last longer than Gaara have said,"** he let out, as Gaara and the others looked at your way. **"Say, are you a track and field member in your former school? I can let you join the club here if you want to."** you gawked at his statement, truthfully, you are a 100M dash runner for girls, NOT for BOYS.

You shook your head and smiled at Kakashi. **"I'm no runner sir, it was just that Gaara nii-san and Kankorou nii-san let me join they're jogging contest."** you explained truly. **"Though I can join the Orchestral Club since I play violin."** you suggested as Kakashi looked at you amused.

**"Ok then, I'll talk to the Head of the Musical Department to put you in the Club then."** Kakashi said and left the place. You suddenly lie on the floor as you place your towel on your face, feeling exhausted.

**_"What a long day..."_** you groaned, wanting to sleep in a comfortable bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha Integrated School::Uchiha Sasuke**  
Meet the Girls... They're Sasuke's fangirls... oh geez... -.-;

[Ringing of School Bell]

You sighed tiredly as you stood up from your place, while Gaara still sits and arrange his book on his bag. **"Gaara nii-san, do you have nay club practices today?"** you asked as Gaara looked at you, he shook his head. Oh right, you just remembered, he didn't participate in extra-curricular activities.

Standing up, Gaara left his place and soon you followed to go into the locker room. Picking up your shoes on your locker, Naruto and the others were also there.

**"Ahh, Riku-kun! Have you choose a dowm? Wait, you should meet our friends in the Girl's School. I'm sure they will be happy to meet you,"** you blinked owlishly at Naruto, you tried to deny his invitation but Naruto haven't seen your disapproval looked. He suddenly drags you away from your cousin together with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji.

Gaara blankly looked at Naruto and Kiba, **"Gaara,"** he looked at Sasuke, he called his name. **"That guy,"** Gaara eyed Sasuke and sighed.

**"He's not gay,"** he uttered out, leaving the Uchiha in the Locker Room.

You grimly and nervously stare at the girls who surrounds you, you're nervous because girls are sensitive. They might know you're a girl.

Naruto flings his arm on your shoulders, while grinning. **"Ok girls, this is the transferred guy and the newe famous guy,"** you looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded look at what he's blubbing about. **"He's Hitoki Riku, Gaara's cousin,"** he introduces as you looked at the five girls in front of you, including your cousin, Temari.

The five girls were sitting in the bench near the Boy's School. A girl with punk hair and aqua-green eyes looked at you and smiled. **"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you. Say, can we call you Riku instead?"** you looked at Sakura and nodded unsurely. Do they not know or notice you're a girl? You looked at Temari who's smirking at you.

**"Say, Temari, is he really your cousin?"** a girl with light blonde hair and torquoise eyes asked, she looks at you with an apologetic smile. **"I guess you and Gaara has the same eyes... right. I'm Yamanaka Ino,"**

You then looked at the girl with brown haired girl, her hair tied in a bun. **"You know you're a good looking guy, though not to be offended but your face seems to be so feminine."** you froze in your tracks as Kiba from behind snickers.

**"Oi Tenten, you're hurting Riku's ego!"** Kiba blurted out as Shikamaru smirks lazily.

Tenten smiled sheepishly, **"I'm sorry,"** you just nodded at her. That was a close one, who knew that this girl could be so blunt.

**"Yea, it's alright. They always tease me that."** you answered as Naruto heads his way at the girl with black bluish hair, she has lavander lenses alike from Hyuuga Neiji.

**"And this is Hinata-chan, Neiji's cousin."** Naruto introduces as Hinata looked at you nervously, she blushes as she took a quickl glance at Naruto; then her gaze landed on you.

**"It-It's nice to meet y-you, Riku-kun..."** she let out softly, almost inaudible because of the boy beside her. You couldn't help but think of the girl cute in her own way. You looked at Naruto who looks at Hinata with a quick glances.

**"You're cute Hinata-chan!"** you blurted out as Temari shook her head, Hinata blushes as Kiba grinned at you.

**"Eh, Riku-kun... do you like Hinata-chan?"** Kiba asks as you looked at him blankly, you then throw a quick glance at Naruto his eyes showed a hint of jealousy.

**"I don't know..."** you let out as Kiba looked at you with a perverse look. **"Would you please stop looking at me like that, Kiba?"** you stated and looked at Hinata. **"I just liked everyone to be my friend first..."** you stated, cheekily looked at them but Shikamaru let out a huffed sound.

**"But it seems Sasuke have treated you as an enemy,"** you looked at him annoyingly.

**"Don't mention that,"** you uttered, letting out a 'tch' sound. Ino and Sakura looks at you confused.

**"Eh, what did my Sasuke-kun do to you?"** Ino blurted out as you looked at her dumbstruck.

**"Did you just call Sasuke 'My Sasuke-kun'?"** you let out surprised as Sakura started to argue with Ino. You looked at them dumbfounded, a sweat drop forming in the back of your head. **_"They were fangirls of Sasuke? Oh geez..."_** you thought out and sighed grimly.

**"Ignore them Riku, you have low chances for them to took a liking of you,"** Kiba butted out as Tenten giggles.

**"Oh right, I am taking high chances for anyone not to like me... and go gaga over me,"** you answered out as Kiba snickers at you.

**"Riku,"** Temari called out as you looked at her. **"Who are your roommates?"** you slumped your butt on the chair and sighed almost miserably.

**"Riku-kun, is Gaara and Sasuke your roommate?"** Chouji suddenly guest as you looked at him and nodded, suddenly snatching some chips and munched it.

Hinata looked at you, **"Don't worry, Riku-kun, Sasuke isn't that bad."** you eyed her, she's nice and a kind girl; making you smiled at her.

**"Hmp, Sasuke-teme is nothing but bad."** Naruto butted in.

**"I do hope so,"** you let out as Gaara walked in to your place. **"Well, I have to go now. I'll arranged my things in the dorm,"** you let out, waving at all of them.

**"Gaara nii-san,"** you called out as you went to him. **"Let's go now at the dorm,"** Gaara nodded as he throws something at you. You catched it, it was a spare key of the dorm room.

**"Hey, I'm coming too..."** Temari called out as you nodded at her. **"Kankorou said he's coming too..."** you were now comfortable that your cousins were aiding you. And a new friends surrounding you, you just hoped they would always be so comfortable towards you... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Gaara & Sasuke in maid uniforms? Not bad! xD**

BOY'S DORM

The Boys Dorm has 3 buildings, each buildings consists of 5 floors, 20 rooms in each floors. Thos who pay highly were given bathrooms, kitchenette and dining rooms. Three to Four males can share a room.

And Gaara and Sasuke's room is on the 5th Floor, Room 14. It only consists of a room with a double bed and a single bed, a dining room and a bathroom. You looked at the place, making you whistle in awe.

**"Who cleans this room? Do you have maids in here?"** you asked as Temari raised an eyebrow.

**"Rei... this is not a mansion whom you call maids to clean. Gaara and Sasuke clean their place."** Temari said in an all knowing attitude.

You blankly looked at her as thoughts started forming in your mind. Gaara and Sasuke wearing the maids uniforms. You snicker at the thought of them cleaning their room. Gaara notices this and suddenly hit you in the head.

**"You're thinking nonsense,"** he uttered knowingly well what you were thinking. It was like as if he has a psychic, you grinned at him like a Cheshire Cat.

**"Ne, what if you both wear a maids uniform while cleaning your rooms?"** Gaara eyed you darkly as Temari looked flabbergast. She can't resist the urge to laugh out loud, which she did.

**"Hey, what's the laughing all about Temari?"** It was Kankorou, you grinned at him.

Temari smiled at his brother, **"She's thinking about Gaara and Sasuke wearing a maids uniform."** she stated as Kankorou was silenced for awhile, and then burst out laughing. Temari joined in laughing as your eyes were shining. You were still thinking of the maid uniform. The two shuts their mouths trying not to laugh when Gaara glared at them.

**"Oi, Reisa..."** Gaara called out as you suddenly looked at him. **"What if your parents know that you're studying here?"**

You smiled at him, **"Na, they already know it! And they don't care about it,"** you blurted out, grinning at him then looked at the whole room.

**"Eh, where's my room then? The registrar said they put my things there..."** you said as Gaara went to the left door and opened it. You looked at the room and blinked owlishly.

The room comprises of a computer set with a printer and internet connected. Three cabinets, posters of J-Rock Bands cordially of Gaara. Yes, Gaara do knows how to play music; you both are musicians though in different genres. And a double bed and a single bed.

**"This is _our_ room?"** you uttered out quietly as Kankorou snickers from the back, Gaara nodded, his eyes shows deep amusedly from your actions. You're a girl whom turns to be a boy just to be with your cousins, you don't like any preppy stuffs; so here you were.

**"You can choose whether you want here on the upper deck or the single bed,"** Gaara stated as you gulped the saliva forming in your throat.

Suddenly, the door opens; Sasuke came in the room as he looked at your surprised. **"What is he doing here?"** Sasuke asked as you gave him a peace sign, he's looking at you warily.

**"Yours and Gaara's roomies..."** Kankorou said as Sasuke glared at you; he enters the room and gets a towel from his cabinet.

**"Don't barge my things..."** he stated firmly at you as he went into the bathroom.

**"Welcome to the Boy's School, Reisa..."** Kankorou said out, not loudly to hear someone your girl name.

**"Shut it..."** you grinned as you crocodile tears in your thought. **_"Fate is cruel..."_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hitoki-kun... we're all yours! Oh yuck! >.>**

It has been a month since you have gone and live in Konoha and a student of Integrated institute of Konoha for Boys. At first, you have to cope up and understand the feelings, acts and thoughts of the boys that surround you. Yet, there still is the girl act you still have, making you tenser.

Like what you suggest at Kakashi, you have been a member of the Orchestral Club. A violinist, you were the only guy in your peer whom played. But it doesn't matter; you're starting to like your peer and the Orchestral Club.

But not...

**"Aiyaa! Hitoki-kun, we love you!"** a loud screeching of the female voices surprises you. They were in front of the entrance of the Boy's Dorm. It was the end of your class and the practice in your club.

You were planning to take a rest and even practice your violin more. But the girls from the nearby school stalked you to no end. You sighed; they were fools to not notice you're a girl. The day after you've transfer in Konoha, girls took a liking of you. They secretly send letters, stalks you outside the dorm and some of them even have the guts to confess their undying love for you. You wanted to puke on that.

Now, in your case, Naruto and the others were on their extra-curricular activities. Leaving you to suffer here alone.

**"Hitoki-kun, be my boyfriend!"**

**"Hitoki-kun, take me! I'm all yours!"**

**"Hitoki-kun, take my letter!"**

You are sick of these girls, they were tiring you.

POP!

An idea suddenly popped in your mind.

**"Wait... girls,"** you called out looking at them a bit daze. **"Sasuke will get mad at me because I'm taking you all."** You let out in a most soft yet masculine voice you could muster. The girls believed your act as they looked at you blushing. You continued your act. **"He's in the Gym waiting for all of you to cheer him, don't let him down."** you uttered out as the girls looked at each other.

**"Just for you Hitoki-kun, we will also cheer for Sasuke-kun!"**

**"Don't worry, we're all yours!"**

They dashed away towards the Gym as you snicker at your act. With no further adieu, you dashed your way at the dorm, quickly dashing inside the room.

**"At last!"** you chirped as you were all alone in the dining room, you were holding the violin case placing it on the table beside a couch. You open the case and hold the violin with such gentleness.

**"Now... peace and quiet..."** you uttered out as you leaned the base of the violin in your left shoulder, while you then leaned your chin at the upper base of the violin.

Closing your eyes, you played the piece of the Canon D, fast version. It isn't bad if you make the piece in a more fast way, to you, it makes the piece more challenging to you. The violin makes you feel comfortable, it lessen the stress the school gives you.

As you finish the piece, you open your eyes; you were alone in the room, it was piece and quiet... not until a clap have startled you. The door was open and Sasuke was there, clapping at your presentation.

**"Aah, Sasuke, I thought you're in your club..."** you suddenly let out calmly, though in the back of your mind, you were nervous!

**"Club practice ends..."** he let out as he entered the room. **"I've hide myself for fan girls, they said you made them come in the Gym for them to cheer me,"** he said out as you laughed sheepishly, as Sasuke looks at you darkly.

He comes closer at you, looking at you almost thoroughly, **"Don't you like any girls?"** you gulped at his question, his eyes filled with curiosity.

**"my first goal is to become a great Orchestral Member, then my studies... I don't want girls in my life at the moment,"** you let out, trying not to stutter at the closeness of his presence.

He grunted as he left you alone in the room, suddenly going at the bedroom; probably getting some new clothes and a towel.

You heaved a long sigh, his presence really do disturb you. A blushed forming in your cheeks, you couldn't deny to yourself that the Uchiha do have the looks. You tried to ignore the feelings bubbling in your mind, you're almost failing. But a thought made you ignore your feeling at the Uchiha, _**"I'm a boy, and boys don't fall with each other!"**_ you thought as another thought pop in your mind. _**"But I'm a girl,"**_ you shook your head.

_**"I'm acting as a boy... and I'm a boy..."**_ you groaned as you lie your whole body on the long couch. _**"I'm a boy, I'm a boy... I'm a gi-boy!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I'm going to be a fan-girl... T_T**

**"Oi Riku, don't you really want to play basketball?"** Naruto exclaimed as you cringe at his loud voice. You just woke up and Naruto surprises you in the dining room. Your narrowed eyes from the sleepiness narrowed more in anger.

**"What the hell, Naruto? It's like 7 in the morning, no school and you want me to play sports while I don't?"** you stated as Naruto was flabbergast at your burst.

**"Riku isn't a morning person..."** Sasuke suddenly stated as you leaned sleepily on the wall near the bedroom and take a small nap.

**"Though he burst like a girl do..."** Shikamaru said as you sleepily jolted as you hear snickers. You blinked owlishly as you see the guys are in the dining room, Naruto and Kiba are playing Nintendo DS, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji sits on the couch, Gaara is drinking a tea on the kitchenette. And Sasuke... your eyes widen.

**"Holy fu-crap!"** you burst out suddenly as you looked at Sasuke then looked at the room, trying not to look at Sasuke; since Sasuke is wearing nothing but a boxer! He just finished taking a bath, since water drips on his hair.

**"What?"** Sasuke let out as you looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

**"I forgot... I have to go to the grocery to buy some foods and all,"** you explained as Gaara eyed you wearily. Sasuke eyed you suspiciously though stops. You're right; you haven't bought the groceries yesterday; since you have club practices every Saturday.

**"Eh, I have to- go now..."** you let out, groaning to yourself as you went back at the room. You were not sleepy anymore since Sasuke have waked your mind and body with his gorgeous body. You blinked, trying to hide your blush. Why do you think of Sasuke now? You shrugged as you sighed heavily, **"That's a close one..."** you let out, feeling that you'll get a nosebleed reaction because of Sasuke's gorgeous body.

You get your towel from your cabinet and went to take a bath. You sighed as you tried to ignore the thought of half-naked body of a certain Uchiha.

You left the room wearing a loose bluish black sweat shirt and loose black pants; you also wear a black cap. The guys were still there, hanging in the dining hall, you went to the kitchenette, where Gaara was.

**Nii-san, do you like anything else?** you let out as Gaara shook his head, Sasuke then went to you. You looked at him as he hangs out a paper to you; as you hesitantly take and reads is, your eyes widen.

**"Do we really need this all?"** you let out with a surprised look in your face.

**"Stop yapping, just buy them all."** Sasuke let out and leaves the both of you. You looked at Gaara helpless.

**"He seems to be a Kitchen Manager here..."** you uttered out as you bid goodbye to your friends who still hangs out at the room.

**GROCERY STORE**

You slightly hum the music in your IPhone as you search for the foods listed in the paper Sasuke made. You looked barely at the cup noodles, **"Ramen Noodles, Oriental Noodles... the hell. Why does he have to list many types of noodles here..."** you groaned softly as you look at the noodles and just pick the listed ones.

Next are the energy drinks, you groaned at what Sasuke listed. Two dozens of energy drink and a one dozen of can soft drinks. Does he need energy drink?

Then to the vegetables and meat sections. You looked at your roller and it's full; making you looked at the things annoyingly. **_"I have the feeling he intended to let me buy such loaded things just to annoy my manly ego..."_** you blankly thought out, making you sigh.

You finished getting all the groceries, you've paid all the things using your credit card. But the problem is, the grocery bad are too heavy and they are 4 bags right in front of you. **Damn that Sasuke...** you let out as you get your cell phone and dial Gaara.

**"Nii-san... help me, I have 4 bags loaded of grocery things here..."** you let out grimly as you could see the smug look of Gaara at you.

_**"Okay... wait for 15 minutes, I'll call our family driver to fetch you there..."**_ Gaara said as you softly 'hmm'-ed.

You waited for 15 minutes in front of the grocery store, you sighed boredly as you just listened at your IPhone. Your music was all classical, techno-classical, soft-ballad and rock. Gaara influences you in rock, while Temari on the soft-ballad music; but you never get Kankorou's music.

Suddenly, you saw a familiar black CRV going in your way. It was the Sabaku's family car, you sighed comfortably as the car halted right in front of you. The driver seat opened, making you smile at the grey haired old man. The trusted family driver for almost 30 years.

**Good day, _young master Riku_** you groaned, hearing the trusted man say that.

**"Oh please, Okita-san. I've heard enough of that... the young miss part though. Anyway... thank you for saving my life. I really can't carry these bags,"** you chuckled as Okita smiled warmly at you, picking the grocery bags and put it in a compartment.

**Because Uchiha Sasuke seems to acknowledge you as an enemy?** you narrowed your eyes, looking at him with a pout look.

**"Hmm... how do you know that? Ah right, don't answer that."** you uttered, going inside the car.

You daze off through the ride, though your mind suddenly drifts off to the Uchiha's body. You widen your eyes as your heart skips a beat, your face feels hot, cheeks blushing.

**"Oh shit..."** you groaned devastated. You can't get Sasuke out of your mind. **_"I think I'm going to be a fan girl..."_** you groaned at your thought as you lie down on the seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Do moodswings also affects a blonde haired hyper dude?**

You sighed as you watched your professor teach all of you about the studies of the anatomy of animals. You looked lazily at the visual of the frog anatomy. You were kinda sleepy and gloomy; as if you're not in the mood.

**"Hitoki-kun!"** a loud voice snapped you in your daydream. You looked at you professor, it was Orochimaru; he somehow freaks you out at his menacingly stare. **"Would you like to discuss and explain to your fellow classmates about how to dissect a frog?"** you gulped nervously.

You looked at Gaara who's beside you, looking at you a bit agitated. You remember, he glances at you every now and then and always nudge you back in reality by kicking your leg.

**"Can you, Hitoki-kun?"** Orochimaru asked as you looked at your friends and grinned sheepishly at your professor.

**"I'm sorry, I can't..."** you let out sheepishly as Orochimaru grinned at you, as you took a sit.

You swear, you will never daydream at Orochimaru's subject anymore.

**[BREAK TIME]**

**"Damn, Riku, I ain't gonna be like you when Orochimaru-sensei teach us once again."** Kiba said out, while he and Naruto snickers. You glanced at them with a blank looked, silently shrugging your shoulders as you played with your food.

Chouji offered you potato chips, though surprisingly, you denied his offer. Shikamaru looks at you weirdly as you sat beside him gloomily.

**"What's your problem, Riku?"** you glanced at Shikamaru and ignored him, playing with your food again. Shino raises an eyebrow as Kiba and Naruto glanced at you then to Gaara.

**"Eh, Gaara, what's wrong with Riku?"** Kiba asked as Gaara looked at you then to Kiba.

**"Mood Swings,"** he shortly said as Shikamaru raises and eyebrow though sighs.

**"Mood Swings are for Girls, right?"** Naruto said as you looked at him and shrugged your shoulders.

**"I am,"** you muttered inaudibly as Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. "Duh, do I look like a girl? Slightly," you sarcastically groaned as Kiba snickers.

**"Dude, you just need a girl who could hook that heart of yours,"** Kiba said as you raised an eyebrow. You suddenly remembered Hinata, making you grin at them.

**"Well, there is..."** you suddenly let out as Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Neiji and Lee from the farthest side of Shino looks at you interestingly. Sasuke is not in the peer at the moment, probably hiding away from the fan girls; or just hanging out at the rooftop alone.

You grinned at them, raising your pointing finger; indicating only one girl. **"There is only one,"** you said as Gaara raised an eyebrow; he already knows who that girl, he scoffs sardonically.

**"Who?"** Kiba and Naruto chorally asked, Lee and Neiji seems to be curious to hear your answer.

**"Hi-na-ta-chan,"** you pronounce the name of Neiji's cousin. Kiba and Naruto looks at you shocked, Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, as Neiji glared at you threateningly.

You looked at Neiji and gave him a peace sign, **"Dude, I won't hurt your cousin..."** you let out and grinned at him. **"If I hurt her... well, I guess you can kill me,"** Neiji glanced at you, but sooner; he nodded.

You thanked Neiji as you glanced secretly at Naruto who silently fumes.

**"Hmmm, though I guess, I need to get to know her more..."** you trailed out as an idea pop in your mind. **"I'll meet her after school then,"** you said, grinning at yourself.

Shikamaru scoffs as Kiba snickers, **"Way to go, dude! Be careful, big bro is here watching you..."** Kiba taunted as you looked at Neiji and grinned sheepishly.

**"I will do anything... to make my Hinata-chan happy..."** you dramatically said as you stood and grinned at them 'manly'. How could you do the 'manly' thing? You would never know yourself as well.

**"What are you talking about?"** you suddenly heard Sasuke's voice, you were not so over him yet. You gulped nervously and smiled cheekily.

Chouji looked at Sasuke, **"He's going to court Hinata-chan."** you looked at Chouji and then at Sasuke, nodding; Sasuke's eyebrow quirk in surprised.

**"Hyuuga Hinata?"** he let out as he looks blankly at Neiji then to Naruto then at your grinning form. **"She's too good for you,"** he suddenly let out as you look at him with a mock hurt.

**"Man, you're hurting my undying like for Hinata-chan. And right, there is no odds when it comes to love,"** you quip as Sasuke ignored you. Kiba suddenly noticed Naruto being quiet.

**"Naruto, are you sick? Your quiet... did Riku's mood swings affects you?"** you snicker at Kiba then laughed your arse off in your mind because of Naruto.

**_"This is fun..."_** you thought, laughing to yourself. **_"Haven't thought my mood swings affects a blonde haired hyper guy..."_**


	10. Chapter 10

**My undying like for Hinata-chan?**

After class, you have escaped the wrath of your fan girls; with the help of Kiba, Naruto who still is not willing to help you-, Shikamaru who Kiba drags-, Chouji who really is a good friend to you and supports you-, Gaara whom you drag-, Neiji who wanted to take an eye of you if you do something bad to Hinata-, Lee who like to support the fount of youth you are showing-, Shino who just watches all of you-, and Sasuke. Well you really dont know who forces Sasuke to help you escape your fans.

If you remember it quiet enough, you made his life in a day troublesome because of your fans.

Well, no one has ever asked who invited him to help you so, back to the story.

You, together with your peers were now on the Girls School. Waiting for a certain blue haired shy girl, slash cousin of Neiji.

You looked idly at the girls who are looking at you and your friends. You sighed gravely as all of them looks at you with dreamy eyes.

You looked at Kiba who instantly winks at every girl who looks at him. You now know that Kiba likes to fling, get girls on his bed in short, a sex machine.

You then looked at Shino, some thought hes weird, but if you look closer at him; hes a good-looking guy. Shino ignored the dreamy looks some girls were giving him.

Then to Shikamaru beside you who continuously utter the word trouble-some while looking lazily at the place.

Gaara, Neiji and Sasuke are alike from each other, ignoring all the girls with utter disgust; you sighed seeing them so cold. But behind those cold looks theyve mustered, they have soft spots for those whom they care. You dont know if Sasuke do have.

**"Oi Riku, look"** Kiba interrupted your thought, you looked at him questionably; he points the entrance of the building, you saw Hinata together with the girls. You smiled, now is the chance... for what? Secret... *wink* *wink*

Kiba suddenly nudged you to go at their way. You blinked owlishly as you walk toward the girls way.

Hinata and the others look at you, Sakura and Ino smiled sweetly at your way.

**"Riku-kun, why are you here? Are you visiting Temari?"** Sakura asked as you shook your head and smiled at them. Your gaze landed at Hinata who looks at you timidly.

**"I would like too... but I'm not here for Temari nee-san. Im here for Hinata,"** you let out as some girls hear you, they suddenly started to gossip about you and Hinata.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, **"Hinata-chan? Why? Does Neiji-kun know about it?"** she asks as you smiled sweetly and nodded.

**"May I talk to you alone, Hinata?"** you asked as Hinata looks surprise, she blushes at the attention. **"I have to tell you something..."** you uttered as some girls look at Hinata with envious looks.

**"Is it important, Riku-kun?"** Ino asks as you smiled sheepishly and nodded. Ino smiled back and nudge Hinata besides you. **"Well, go Hinata-chan..."**

You smiled as you walked with Hinata on a nearby bench, far away from your peers.

**"Anou,"** she then let out as Hinata blushes, nervously poking her pointing finger with the other. **"What do you want to talk about?"** she asks as you offered for her to sit, you sit beside her.

**"Hinata-chan, I know that you are trustable, kind, sweet and caring..."** you started as you smiled at her. **"And I want you to feel comfortable with me, after what I am going to tell you."** she looks at you, confusion starts to form in her face.

You chuckled at her sweetly, **"No one really knows my real identity except for my cousins."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Promise me, you will never tell anyone about my secret... I know it will be hard for you. But I don't know, I have this feeling I can trust you,"** you explained as Hinata nodded.

**"I promise,"** she let out as you smiled at her. You feel that she's now comfortable at your side, you nodded and sighed.

**"Well then, Hinata-chan"** you said as you looked at her. **"Let me introduce myself again..."**

**"I'm Reisa... Hitoki Reisa. I am a girl,"** you let out as Hinata looked at you with a stunned and shocked expression. You blinked owlishly as you glanced at your peers who hangs out at a bench still far from the two of you.

**"You... you're a girl? But h-how?"** she asked as you grinned sheepishly.

**"Well..."** you started out and tell her your story about yourself. She nodded at you at some times but asks you questions, which you answered trully. You've told her the whole truth why you entered the Boy's school rather than the girls. And your condition with your parents and your cousins.

You sighed heavily as Hinata was silnced for awhile. **"I thought I have this chance to tell you this secret, my alibi for the guy's is that I have this undying like for you. ANd I want to get to know you and all that."** you said as Hinata softly giggles.

**"But of course, I also know that you like Naruto... and Naruto seems to feel the very same way as well."** this made Hinata stops and look at you disbelievingly. You know that Hinata is timid and has a very low self-esteem, and that makes you wnating to help on that.

**"Because I trust you with my secrets. I can and will gladly help you with Naruto,"** you let out; you could see the happiness shining in her eyes; making you smiled at her.

**"Don't worry, I know how to make Naruto confessed his feelings to you,"** you said smiling at her as she hugs you.

**"Thank you, Reisa-chan!"** you hugged the girl back and patted her shoulder.

**"But of course, you can only call me that if we were alone or with my cousins."** she pulled from the hug and nodded.

You glanced at your peers, you could see the surprised look they were giving the two of you.

**"Since you're my first girl friend... I have to ask you for some 'friendly dates' so they won't assume nothing happens..."** you let out as Hinata nodded.

**"I really thank you for understanding me. I'm glad, since it's really hard for me to live with the boys. Very tensing."** you whined at her, making her giggle.

**"Don't worry, I'll help you."**


	11. Chapter 11

**The gay... vs The pissed blonde haired guy...**

You and the boys were at your place, you were all talking about Hinata.

**"Man, I really thought Hinata-chan won't go on you, Riku. It really surprises me,"** Kiba said out as you grinned proudly.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Naruto, Lee, Neiji, Sasuke and Gaara were in the entertainment room.

**"I know how to treat a girl,"** you answered with pure pride, you secretly looked at Naruto who still is quiet and seems to ignore you.

You 'confusedly' looked at him, **"Hey Naruto, are you okay?"** you asked as Naruto glared at you, you suddenly were surprised when he pouted.

Sasuke and Neiji leans on the wall near the window as Lee and Chouji plays on the Playstation DS.

**"Eversince I said to all of you that I like Hinata, you seem to be... are you mad at me that I've made a move at Hinata-chan?"** you straight-forwardly asked as Naruto looks surprised.

**"Why would I be mad at you?"** Naruto asked, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

**"Tell me, Naruto. Do you like Hinata-chan?"**

**"N-no! Why would I like her? she's a great friend of mine!"**

You scoffs as you plainly sat on the long couch, Kiba's beside you, together with Shikamaru. Naruto is on the other single couch.

**"Oh right. You just like some fanatic pink-haired girl who do nothing but to fantasize her one and only Uchiha Sasuke"** you let out, chuckling All the boys were silent as they all looked at you differently. **"And you, on the other hand is being ignored. Always."**

Kiba looks at Gaara with a curious look, **"Is he really always like that? Or is that all about the Mood Swings?"** you stood up and looked down at Naruto.

Kiba suddenly look at Naruto who tried to calm his temper down. He and the other boys know how Naruto like Sakura; even if the pink-haired girl still ignored the blonde-hair guy.

**"Face it Naruto, or should we say. Which is the true?"** you let out as Naruto's eye twitched at your statement. **"Do you really like Sakura? Or you're just jealous because you like Hinata but can't get her anymore?"** That's it! The temper of the blonde-haired boy snaps, as if the volcano erupted the hot lava.

Naruto stood up and punch you in your left cheek, you were shocked but can't compelled at the moment as you fall down on the floor.

Before Naruto could even punch you again, Shino who is just beside him holds his arms, as well as Kiba who tried to calm Naruto.

The side of your lips were swollen, as blood drips into it. You could hear Naruto's tantrums at you.

**"Damn you, Riku! Don't ever say something against Sakura-chan! Curse you!"** Naruto angrily let out as you stood up, suddenly punching him on the left side of his face. He haven't fall because Shino is holding him; after you punched him, you wanted to throw another punch but Shikamaru holds you.

**"You idiot! You're just jealous... oh, wait, you're also a coward! Face it, we both like Hinata-chan. But what? You're a coward and blame me because I did a first move on her!"** you answered back as Naruto glared at you, it hurts that one of your friends have hurt you. And you also hurt his feelings, making you feel guilty; but it has to be this way.

**"Shut up! I'm no coward nor jealous of you! Let's just fight... you gay!"**

You laughed sardonically, **"Gay? Is that all you've got to say? A gay whom did a first move on a girl?"**

**"Why you... I'm going to kill you!"**

**"I'm going to kill you too... you coward!"**

**"Okay guys, that's enough... we'll just get Naruto away from here and we could all forget this... and call it a day."** Kiba said as the guys push Naruto away from the room, dragging him at his room. Sasuke also left, thinking it would be best if Gaara just talk to you.

Shikamaru have left once Gaara have his hand on your collar. You stop once you sat on the long couch. **"What was that all about?"**

You raised your head so Gaara could see the pain smile plastered in your face. **"I ticked him for him to feel jealous, so that he could really confessed his true feelings for Hinata."** you let out and looked down as Gaara sighed and took a sit beside you.

**"I told Hinata my secret, so that she could trust me well. I'll help her at Naruto."** you explained as Gaara leaned at the couch, sighing.

**"You idiot."** Gaara uttered out, making you chuckled at his antics. He was cold, yea... you know him well; but beneath those cold glares, his rude remarks... you know that he really cared for you.

Sasuke suddenly came in as he looked down at you, **"You crazy boy, you really ticked Naruto off..."** Sasuke said as you grinned sheepishly. He shook his head as Gaara suddenly poked your bruise.

You cringe in pain, **"Yeowch! Quit that... it hurts!"** you said as Gaara stood to get the first aid kit but Sasuke beat him.

**"Let me... I'll treat his bruise..."** Sasuke said as Gaara nodded making you raised an eyebrow.

**"I'll just go to Kankorou,"** he reasoned as Sasuke gets the first aid kit from the bathroom.

You sighed as you thought about what happened earlier and that makes you sad. You have lost one dear friend, though you needed that; for Hinata.

**"What was that all about?"** Sasuke suddenly started a conversation as you looked at him, then looked away.

**"I don't know at that coward..."** you said slightly 'irk' at what happened, Sasuke take a stool and place it in front of you; he then place the kit at the couch beside you, getting a cotton ball and a hydrogen peroxide.

**"You're planning something..."** he suddenly pointed as you looked at him confused.

**"What was that all about?"**

**"You're making Naruto jealous... that's why you're trying to get close with Hinata..."** he said in a 'I know anything' tone, making you looked flabbergast and confused.

**_"He really is a keen observer..."_** you couldn't help but think out as he suddenly poked the cotton ball at your swollen bruise; you hissed in pain and back away.

**"Idiot, stop backing away. It's your fault so deal with this."** he said as you looked at him annoyed, a pout on your lips makes Sasuke scoffs.

**"You're starting to act like a childish girl..."** he suddenly uttered as you scoffs and looked down.

**"That Naruto..."** you let out as you think about Naruto, you actually don't hate Sakura and Ino for being a fan0girl. You actually liked them because of their attitudes, both girls are kind, smart and frank. **"He knew from the start that he also like her, I knew him... so why didn't he asked her?"** you uttered as Sasuke suddenly pokes your bruise, you cringe in pain and looked at him.

**"I thought you don't like any girls bugging your life?"** he suddenly asked, while aiding your bruise.

You grinned cheekily, **"I ate my words. Sometimes, loving someone is unexpected, you don't know that it suddenly appears in your life and bugged you to no end."** you clarify as a thought enters your mind. **_"Like what you did in my heart."_** you thought almost grimly-

You have think about it again and again, you never would've thought that in a short amount of time you have been in the Boy's School, Sasuke have affects you greatly.

You hear him sighed as he gently aid the bruise, you glanced at him. **"How about you? Have you ever love anyone? Except for your family?"** you asked as you saw him smirks.

**"That emotion are for fools."** he replied shortly as you quirk an eyebrow.

**"So you haven't eh?"** you shrugged your shoulders as he just aid your bruise. **"But, what if you suddenly found yourself loving someone?"**

**"I'll ignore my feelings, it will be a burden at my goal,"** you looked at him curiously once he pertain this 'goal', he suddenly became serious.

**"Goal?"**

**"To beat my brother in our business. Once I've graduated in College, I will be working and I'll beat my brother,"** you whistled at his speech.

**"A sibling rivalry, eh?"**

Sasuke looks at you irritatedly as he poke the cotton ball hard on your bruise. You cringe in pain.

**"Damn that, Uchiha!"**

**"Who's fault at it anyway?"**

You grimly sighed as you just stayed quiet and looked away, while Sasuke then gently aid you.

Unknown to you, it seems that Uchiha Sasuke here knows your real identity... eh? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Slumber Party? Let's go!**

A week after the incident, you and Naruto still ignore each other; if you all hang-out in the bench or together with the girls, your gap from Naruto is still there. You and him never did make a ruckus or a joke anymore, and the girls notice this; as well as the bruise in the left side of your lips.

You took a sit beside Hinata and Gaara, the shy girl is comfortable at you; making your friends looks at the two of you surprised.

Though, Hinata really is worried because at what happened to your cheek. You sighed yet chuckle once you saw the worried look of Hinata.

**"Oh Hinata, don't look so worried. I am really fine,"** you let out, you have made an alibi to the girls at the bruise. You don't after all want them to get mad at Naruto. But you actually tell the truth to Hinata, she feels guilty, and you always reprimand that its not her fault.

**"Hey guys, since its Friday and there will be no classes tomorrow, why don't we hang-out at a nearby place? A slumber party per se?"** Sakura suggested, both male and female agreed; Sasuke, Neiji and Gaara seems to be interested.

**"Whose place would it be then?"** you suddenly asked as all of them shrugged their shoulders.

**"We need to find a place were no parents and no restrictions..."** Kiba exclaimed as you scoffs.

**"Are you going to bring someone there?"**

**"So what?"** **"But of course, the boys and the girls will be sleeping in different rooms. Boys will share a big room while the girls will also do the same,"** Tenten suddenly said as you grinned at Kiba, he groaned disagreeing; but the girls agreed, you as well.

**"Why did you agree?"** Kiba asks as you grinned.

**"I don't want this girls to think that us boys will make a move on them... and will do respect them."** you explained as Shikamaru sighed, Ino and Sakura looks at you.

**"Now that's a perfect gentleman!"**

**"So troublesome..."** you raised an eyebrow as you looked at the boys. They still haven't decided on whose place to be stayed.

Gaara will not suggest it would be in the Sabaku's mansion. You have too many pictures of you and the Sabaku's siblings. Plus, you wear formal dresses in all of the events.

An idea suddenly hit you, you looked at Uchiha Sasuke; he have told you that no one have reside the house he stayed at. Except for him who always visit it once a week, as well as maids.

Sasuke felt someone is staring at him, his eyes landed on you. **"What about Sasuke's place?"** you suggested as Sakura and Ino squeals in glee.

**"Why not at Gaara's place?"** Gaara shook his head as he looked at Neiji who asked it.

**"Our parents have come over this week, preparing something..."** he explained back as Sasuke sighed.

**"In my place then... later at 7,"** Sasuke replied as everybody cheered, Naruto seems to ignore you as he suddenly starts organizing things.

You were glad that somehow; he still is as cheery and hyper. Neiji and Lee will go, as well Temari and Kankorou.

You looked at Hinata, **"This will be my chance to take a plan for you and Naruto,"** you whispered in her ear as she suddenly blushes. She was grateful. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Slumber Party 1: Why Horror Movies?**

You and the others have waited for the girls to reach the waiting place, outside campus of the Girl's School. You and the boys were excited talking about the slumber party; Neiji, Gaara and Sasuke were just quiet. You were talking to Shino and Chouji, about what its look like at Sasuke's place.

**"Why don't you ask Sasuke-kun instead, Riku-kun?"** you grinned at Chouji. Sasuke is leaning his back at the car their family driver brought. It is a black Chevrolet Express Van, a GMC Savanna 1500 Conversion Van type; were all of you could fit in the van.

**"Maa... I just want someone's opinion..."** you answered as you glanced at Naruto who talks bubbly with Kiba and Lee.

Shino noticed your action, **"Why haven't the two of you talked about your misunderstanding? Naruto can easily understand it..."** you blinked surprised at Shino. You two haven't talked a lot, but the fact that he gave advices can tell that he is worried at you and Naruto's friendship.

**"Hey guys!"**

You looked at the entrance of the Girl's Campus, the girls were there; you waved at them. You saw an unfamiliar face, a girl with light brown hair and green eyes; her eyes held pure innocence. She have her hair single braided.

**"Who's she?"** you asked as Kankorou and Gaara went at your way.

**"She's Fukori Akiko, a first year high school. Kiba's girlfriend..."** you looked surprised at Kankorou, you glanced at the girl and to Kiba.

You then saw Hinata, you went to her and offer to carry her bag, but Naruto beat you; since he's near at the entrance gate and at Hinata. You couldn't help but smirk, Naruto is slowly going into your plan. Good for him...

You went to Kiba, flinging you arm at his shoulders. **"So Kiba, who's this new lovely girl?"**** Kiba raises an eyebrow and smirks proudly and looks at the girl.**

**"Ah, this is my girl, Akiko-chan. Akiko-chan, this is my buddy, Riku... he's with Hinata,"** Kiba introduces as Akiko blushes and smiled shyly at you. You smiled broadly and nodded at her.

**"Let's go now..."** It was Sasuke's voice, you all looked at him and nodded, you went your way at Hinata; though Naruto is on the other side of Hinata.

Hinata look at you apologetically yet the blush on her cheeks was still there. She felt nervous whenever Naruto is near her; you hold her hand and smile.

**"Don't worry, I'm always here for you,"** you let out, intending to make Naruto hear your words.

You all entered the car, Sasuke sits beside their family driver as all of you sits at the back. You grinned as you look at the farthest side; the boys were uncomfortable since they compress more at the seat.

After the ride, you all stand in front of a big, two storey house, you whistled in awe.

**"A cool place..."** you uttered as you looked at your friends. **"What are we waiting for? Let's go now!"** you exclaimed as Kiba and the girls -except for the shy girls- cheered.

You heard Sasuke grunts and grinned at him, **"Well c'mon now, oh dearest sponsor!"** you chirped as you went to his back and nudge him in front of his house he owned.

As you all stride in the living room, you looked at the furniture and decorations hovering the room. You saw no pictures of his family, Gaara notices you.

**"This is Sasuke's house, he owns this."** you nodded at your cousin and grinned thankfully.

**"So, where are we gonna put our bags?"** you asked as Sasuke looks at all of you.

**"Hey, we'll do that later. Since its like past 7, how about we eat dinner first and watched or play games?"** Ino said as Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement. Kankorou and Temari sat there quietly since they're one year older; they were like the guardians of the **rascals**

Sasuke then nodded as you all went to the kitchen; maids have already arranged a hearty meal.

**"Wow! Yakisoba... and wait, is that a tempura?"** you exclaimed childishly as you suddenly dragged Hinata and sat her on the seat beside you, you took a sit and grinned childishly. Everyone in the room looks at your a bit surprised. As Temari, Kankorou and Gaara sighed a bit shy at how you were acting.

**"Man, _she_ doesn't really know table etiquette..."** Kankorou groaned as Gaara shrugged it. You looked at your friends grinning stupidly. **"Come on! Let's eat!"**

**FAST FORWARD**

After having a dinner, you all decided to watch some horror movies. Ironically, for such a 'boy' act you played; you don't like horror movies.

You pouted childishly, **"Mou, why not comedy or action?"** you let out as Kiba smirks.

**"Are you afraid?"** you squeak and smile unsurely. **"He always dreams of the horror he watched on..."** Temari suddenly said as all eyes landed on you.

You blinked owlishly at the surprise looks they were giving you. You suddenly shrugged your shoulders, **"Well then, it's all you fault if I scream on my dreams..."** you said out, suddenly ignoring you as Sasuke inserts the movie of the 'Night of the Living Dead'.

You groaned helplessly, Sakura then turned the lights off; as the television screen only illuminates the light.

You sat on a long couch beside Hinata, who seems to get used on these movies. You looked at her surprised, **"How come you don't get scared?"**

**"I get used to this sleep-over thing they usually arrange,"**

You looked at your peers; Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji sit in the middle. Neiji and Tenten sits together near Kiba. Sakura and Ino sits beside Sasuke, who looks agitated. Temari and Kankorou sit beside you; Akiko sits beside Hinata. And Gaara sits in a single couch.

You sighed gravely as the movie starts, **_"This will be a long night..."_** you thought, barely looking at the movie. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Slumber Party 2: Pool Party... who are you calling fat?**

**"Riku-kun looks really tired, eh>"** a voice said out as someone sighed.

**"What a troublesome guy... first, his dislikes for Horror Movies, then this heavy sleeping of him,"** another voice replied, followed by fit of giggles.

**"Maa, don't look at Riku-kun like that. Maybe he doesn't sleep well because of that movie..."**

**"Yea, though look at his face such an adorable look."**

You can hear voices that seem to surround your form, you groaned sleepily as you slowly open your eyes. Your vision blurred, **"Ah, he's already awake!"** you cringed at the voice, suddenly swinging your hand in the air.

**"Get away from my face..."** you groaned as you suddenly sits up and yawn.

**"Get up now, Riku,"** you heard Gaara's stern voice.

**"I'm sleepy,"** you let out, suddenly lying on the long couch again.

A moment later, you feel yourself being pushed down on the floor. You fall down with a soft thud, thanks to the carpet. You open your sleepy eyes as you see Chouji, Sakura and Ino hovering you.

Then you glanced at Gaara and Sasuke, sitting up; you leaned your back at the couch.

**"Troublesome guy, he's trying to sleep again..."** Shikamaru let out as Gaara shook his head.

**"Oi Hinata, why don't you wake Riku with a kiss?"** your eyes suddenly snap open as you blinked owlishly at your friends who are looking at you.

**"Shut up, Kiba..."** you groaned as you looked at Hinata who smiled at you, making you smiled back at her.

**"Now, since all of us are wide awake... we can now have a pool party,"** Sakura said as Ino, Kiba and Naruto cheered.

**"Yosh! Let's go now!"** Naruto excitedly chirped as he and Kiba raced each other to the backyard of Sasuke's place.

You were stunned at the moment; Ino followed the boys as well as Tenten, Chouji, Shino and the others. Hinata, Gaara and Temari stayed with you.

You could already hear the splashing of the water and the cheers and noise of your friends.

**"They're so hypered up early in the morning..."** you uttered and sigh as Gaara looks at you.

**"U have brought an extra binder, if ever you wanted to dive in the pool as well..."** Gaara said out as you nodded, lazily stretching your arms sideward.

**"Uhm, are you gonna be okay diving in the pool?"** Hinata asked worriedly as Temari sighed.

**"She's flat-chested... so never worry for her if anyone saw that binder."** Temari replied as Hinata nodded.

**"I have my t-shirt on... and its light blue,"** you nodded then grinned at them.

**"Let's go now!"** you chirped, now excited as you hold Hinata's hand and drag her at the backyard.

**"Dive!"** you exclaimed, suddenly pulling your hand away from Hinata, jumping at the edge as you body goes down at the pool. Your body has made a large splash at Sakura and Ino's side making them soaking wet.

**"Riku-kun!"** then exclaimed madly as you floated and grinned at them.

**"Ow, come on girls. Enjoy the warm water!"** you exclaimed as Kiba did dive as well.

**"WHOO!"** another splash of the water have made, Shino and Shikamaru who were near Kiba were soaking wet as well.

You looked at Chouji, he was with Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Temari and Kankorou. You grinned evilly as you called Chouji.

**"Chouji, Come on!"** you exclaimed as Kiba look at Chouji's place. Tenten and Akiko are on the other side, chatting happily.

Kiba grinned evilly, **"Hey, fat man! Let's go here!"** you and the others were dumb struck as KIba said the 'F' word at Chouji; his narrowed eyes got narrower as Chouji glared at Kiba.

**"What did you say? I'm not fat! Chouji exclaimed as he rans to where Kiba is, he jumps as he forms his body into a ball-like.**

**"Chouji's ball dive!"** Chouji exclaimed as he dive in the pool, a big amount of splash have damaged Gaara and the others who were with Chouji awhile ago.

You laughed loudly as they were soaking wet, **"Water fight!"** you shouted as you splash water at Kiba, everybody joined the fight, even Hinata and Akiko. As well as Sasuke, Neiji, Shino and Gaara. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Slumber Party 3: Spin the Bottle?**

After the long fight on the pool, you all leave the place at 2:30 in the afternoon. Sasuke's maids have prepared snacks during the pool party. There are three maids whom work at Sasuke's Place; one is the Chambermaid who is an old kind lady who has been in the Uchiha for quite some time. And there are two mid-twenty maids who are also kind.

You have all taken a bath in the second floor; there are three bathrooms in their place. Of course, Gaara helped you getting your secret unrevealed at the house. Both of you have taken a bath in the same big bathroom.

No one have noticed anything suspicious, since all of you have been partnered to take a bath in a one bathroom; to waste no time of waiting everyone.

Once finished, you all then hang in the Dining Room while eating some finger foods the maids done.

Kiba, Lee and Naruto are being goofy, telling jokes and stories. All have been okay as you are with Hinata, whom is slightly away from them. Since you two both hang at the side near the couch where Gaara sits.

You two are telling each other some stories when you were kids. **"Hey Riku-kun, why don't you join us here? Come on, you should at least tell us some stories about you,"** Sakura said out as both you and Hinata look at her, you both nodded; not wanting to argue with her.

You went in the middle to join them, followed by Hinata. **"So, what are the topics here?"** you asked as Ino smiled.

**"Well, since we haven't really know much about you. Why don't you tell us something more about yourself?"** you nodded, suddenly placing a thoughtful finger in your chin.

**"Hmm, well..."** everyone seems to be keenly interested, you haven't told too much about you unless you're being asked. You just like to listen to them.

You suddenly raised an eyebrow then grinned like a Cheshire Cat, **"Is this like some kind of a Slum Book?"** a paused, all of them looked stunned; some did the anime fall. They thought that you were about to tell them something. But being you, you have halted and paused.

Lee smiled at you, **"Hmm, like girls do?"**

**"Yea, like your birthday, age, how many siblings you are and all,"** Akiko described as you nodded.

**"Well, my birthday is next year... 2nd week of January. I'm turning 18 like every one of you. Of course, except for the elders."** you said and paused, thinking.

**"I don't have any siblings, I'm the only d-son and my parents always leave me at Gaara nii-san's place."**

**"Ah, so that's why you're close with them."** Sakura pointed as you nodded.

**"I don't like sports, like you all know. I like classical, jazz, mellow and rock songs...-"** you were suddenly interrupted by Lee.

**"Don't you like rap songs?"**

You smiled unsurely, **"I don't exactly appreciate Kankorou nii-san's songs..."** you chuckled as you heard Kankorou grunted.

**"Dude... have you ever laid a girl?"** Kiba asked as you looked at him surprised.

Ino, Sakura and Akiko hit him with pillows they were hugging awhile back. **"Stop being a pervert just this day, will you?"** Ino and Sakura chorally snarled as all of you laughed at them.

You looked at Naruto who also looks at you; you smiled timidly as he ignores you.

**"Am I finish now at my slum book?"** you jokingly asked as Kankorou suddenly puts something on the middle.

You all looked at him confused as he strides his way at the middle. He put a bottle on the middle and smirks widely.

**"A play of spin the bottle, anyone?"** he asked as Kiba cheered.

**"Hell yeah!"**

**"I wished you kissed boys,"** you blankly responded as Kankorou laughs.

**"Don't such a wuss and just play the game,"** Kiba said as you shrugged your shoulders.

You glanced at Sakura and Ino, yup; they both want to play just to kiss Sasuke. Akiko and Hinata are having a second thought, while Shikamaru looks bored at the place.

Your gaze suddenly landed at the quiet ones. Sasuke, Gaara, Shino and Neiji, you grinned at them.

**"Don't be such a puss you four."** you said looking at the four, they all glared at you, you once again did the peace sign.

After moments of second thoughts, they all joined; Chouji didn't participate making Shikamaru protested. After the argument; you all decided to let Chouji not participate, while Shikamaru does.

**"Troublesome,"**

**"Hush there, I'll go spin on whos going to kiss someone..."** you let out, grinning evilly as you holds the bottle.

**"So Riku, who do ya want to bottled up?"** Kankorou asked as your grinned widens.

**"Whoever she chooses in her thought... the bottle seems too followed."** Temari suddenly said as all of them except the Sabaku's look horrified at you.

**"Stop looking at me like that..."**

**"You're a sadist,"** Neiji suddenly said as you smiled at him.

**"Nah, I was just lucky at those things..."**

You said as you spin the bottle, the bottle circled continuously. **_"Shikamaru..."_**

Then it landed on Shikamaru, **"Bingo!"** you chirped as Shikamaru looks surprised but look ticked at you.

**"D'you hate me?"** Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head as he spin the bottle. **"So troublesome..."**

**"Whoever the bottle picks, Shikamaru will kiss her or him on the lips,"** you said as you grinned broadly, they all know the consequences but you just have to make them remember it and looked at their faces.

Shikamaru then spins the bottle, once the spin got slower and slower; the girls look very nervous and then it stop to... Ino.

**"Kiss now!"** you quipped as Kiba as well as Lee chanted. Sakura, Tenten, Lee and Kankorou followed the chant making Shikamaru blushes and look at all of you annoyingly.

Ino blushes as well as she look annoyingly at Shikamaru, **"You lazy guy, why did you pick me? I wanted Sasuke-kun to pick me!"**

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her lazily, **"I didn't mean it..."** he uttered and sighed. **"So troublesome..."**

**"Just kiss her Shikamaru,"** you hastily said, as you and Kiba grinned goofily.

The sitting formation starts from you, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neiji, Lee, Kankorou, Shino, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Akiko, Temari, Tenten, Gaara then back at you. Chouji watches all of you as he eats his potato chips, sitting in a single couch.

Shikamaru sighed, he have no other choice but to kiss Ino... on the lips. He stood up and walked nonchalantly towards Ino; he plop down on his knee as he stared at the blushing Ino.

**"So troublesome..."** he first uttered, suddenly giving Ino a peck on her lips.

You together with Kiba coos as you both snickers at the blushing couple.

Ino glared at you, but the blush on her cheeks never leaves, **"Shut it you two!"** she snarled as she starts to spin the bottle.

The bottle slowed down as it points at Naruto, all of you looked at him as Lee grinned at him.

**"Yosh, Naruto! Your turn!"**

Naruto gulped nervously as he takes the bottle and spin it. You smiled; you know he wished it would be Hinata. You then glanced at Hinata who secretly glances at Naruto.

Kiba whistles as Naruto spins the bottle faster. **"Who would the bottle go to?"**

**"I hope it wouldn't be boys..."** Naruto murmured as Kiba looked at him disgusted.

**"Jeez, you're trying to jinx it. Don't tell it out loud!"**

You blinked owlishly as they throw remarks, the bottle already stops. **"Uhm guys, the bottle already stops."** you announced as they all looked whom the bottle pointed.

It pointed at Hinata, the girls looks quiet shocked as they looked Hinata then to you. They seem to worry about your reaction.

You sighed, smiling at them assure-ly. **"Girls, girls... it's alright. It's just a game!"** you exclaimed as you looked at Naruto and grinned widely. **"Kiss now! Kiss! Kiss!"** you chirped as Kiba and Lee joined you, followed by Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

Hinata looks flabbergast and timidly looking at Naruto whom walks toward her.

**"Na-Naruto-kun?"** she uttered as a blushed formed in her cheeks. Naruto smiled at her sheepishly.

Naruto kneels in front of Hinata, slowly leaning on Hinata; he captured her lips into his. A second after, he pulls away; a blush formed at Naruto's cheeks as well.

**"Sweetness,"** you commented happily as both of them blushes more.

**"Next spin!"** you announced as Hinata spins the bottle.

Kiba eyed you, and then leaned a bit. **"Aren't you a bit jealous of Naruto?"** he murmured to you as you looked at Kiba and smiled.

**"Not actually,"** you just replied as you hear Sakura and Ino squeals in glee.

**"Sasuke-kun! It's your turn!"** Ino chirped as you and Kiba looks at the bottle, while Sasuke looks at it annoyed.

**"Sasuke dude! Good luck! I wish it won't stop to us!"** you happily chirped as Kiba nudge you at your shoulder; Sasuke sighed as he spins the bottle.

**"Will you stop jinxing the bottle, Riku?"** Kiba exclaimed as you snickers.

**"What? Are you afraid the bottle might be pointed at you?"**

Chouji who is in a couch looks at you, **"Actually Riku-kun, he have a phobia once Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun accidentally kissed each other."**

Naruto and Sasuke froze at the same time; it seems that they still remember what happens.

You laughed out loud as that thought pops in your mind, **"Geez, that was funny! Sure dudes, it won't happen to me!"** you boastfully said as Gaara scoffs.

Neiji smirks, **"Actually Riku, it will happen just by now..."** he said as Sakura, Ino and Tenten shrieks.

**"No! The two boys most dreamed by girls will kissed each other!"** Sakura shrieked as you looked at your friends.

Kiba looks smugly, **"What did you say about not happening to you?"**

Shikamaru smirks amused at you, as well as Neiji, Kankorou and Gaara. You looked at Hinata who smiled at you, then to the girls who are flabbergast and hiding their faces with their hands. Temari smirks as well.

You look at Sasuke who is agitated, his cheeks were red; you blinked owlishly as you look down at the bottle. It really points at your way.

**"No!"** you backed away but Kiba stops you by holding both your arm. You looked at him and grinned nervously, **"Uhm dude! Please let me go!"** you said as you looked at the clock and grinned.

**"Oh! Look at the time! We have to go to sleep~!"** you alibi-ed as Kiba chuckled, Kankorou suddenly stood up and nudge Sasuke at your way

**"Dude, that's gross! I might have Sasuke germs!"**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, **"I might turn gay if I kiss you!"** he barked as you narrowed your eyes.

**"Just quit it will you Riku, and Sasuke, just get on with it."** Temari said as you scoffs and stop struggling at Kiba's hold.

**"This is so gross,"** as you groaned and look at your friends and crocodile tear at them. **"Give me an exception! I'm a guy... and he's a guy!"**

Kiba smirks at you, **"Nu uh... no way, this will be fun,"** he suddenly gets his cell phone, a camera modeled one. You look horrified as you saw the said gadget.

**"Hey! No blackmailing thing-y, it's against the rules!"**

Kiba eyed you, **"Whose rule?"**

You grinned toothily as you quickly snatched the phone away from Kiba. **"Says me!"**

Kiba pouted, Kankorou and Lee suddenly nudge Sasuke; making him fall on his knees and in front of you. You gasped, a bit surprised, suddenly noticing Sasuke a mere inch away from you.

**"Aa- Sas-Sasuke... you're not going to kiss me, right?"** you asked unsurely as Sasuke looks at you with a pissed look.

**"We're lucky if you think of it, but no! These guys were nudging me at your way!"** he growled as you looked at him then to the three guys nudging him.

You sighed defeated, **"Gyah! Fine, let's just go on with it!"** you groaned as your cheeks reddens.

Sasuke looks annoyed as he leaned closer at your way; you looked at him as well; gulping the saliva in your throat nervously.

You close your eyes as you felt a warm lips brushing on yours; it was a damp kiss but the electricity jolting through your nerves makes your whole body gets hot.

You opened your eyes as you coughed fakely, **"Water!"** you panicky exclaimed as everyone laugh. **"Sasuke germs!"**

**"Gay germs..."** he grunted, stepping away from you.

Kiba snickers at your form as he offered you the bottle, you picked it and grinned evilly. Surprisingly, done with your drama effect.

The game continues after an hour or so, everyone seems too picked by the bottle; even Gaara, Neiji and Shino. Though luckily for them, they kissed girls; the rest kissed each other and girls were lucky to be kissed by boys. But for you, acting as a guy, you kissed girls; such as Hinata, Sakura and Akiko.

The kiss were nothing to you, after all you've done this at Nagoya; and remembering that, you misses your guy friend. You have told him your plan and seems that it was fine for him.

**"Well, let's call this a night... its past 1."** Temari suddenly announced as everyone agreed.

All of you went your way at the second floor, you were chatting with Hinata. You smiled and glanced at Naruto who is looking at you then to Hinata.

**"Hmm, how was your first kiss with Naruto, Hinata?"** you suddenly muttered making her blush, yet smiled.

**"Well then, all the girls are here... and the boys is just in front of the girls room."** Sasuke suddenly said as everyone nodded. You started to walk together with Hinata, until someone caught the back of your shirt.

**"Ack-!"**

**"Where do you think you're going, dude? Planning to do something?"** Kiba smirks, flinging his arm at your shoulders.

**"I'll just walked with her at the door, nothing else..."** you said as you then went to the boys. **"Mou... I'm sleeping with the boys? It's fine by me if I would be with Gaara nii or Kankorou-nii..."** you thought as you looked at the sleeping bags and the boys getting on it. There's also a single bed and Sasuke is there.

Kiba notices you looking at the sleeping bags and smirks, **"Ah! You don't have a sleeping bag, since you slept at the couch yesterday."** you looked at him and pouted. There are 9 sleeping bags and a single but big bed.

**"Ah, Riku-kun, why don't you sleep together with Sasuke-kun in the bed? It's big anyway for the two of you,"** Lee suggested as you looked at Sasuke who freeze and to Gaara and Kankorou who looks at you.

You smiled and shook your head, **"Ah no, that's alright. I can just sleep on the couch... and I can't sleep yet... so I'll just go and play my violin first."** you reasoned, picking the black case of your violin and waved at them.

**"Oyasumi..."** you let out and left the boys room.

As you stride your way at the dining room, you place the case on the couch and open it. Your most treasure is there, your violin. You smiled at your violin, Gaara have given you the violin when you were five. You have took a liking at the instrument when an Orchestra was advertise on the television.

You were pointing at the violin and smiled cheerily, and the rest is history.

You hold the violin, bringing it to you. You started playing a soft melody, for not to disturb your friend. You have played another two pieces.

You sighed, finished at your pieces; you looked down at your instrument sadly and placed it on the case, adjusting the lock. Why were you sad? You couldn't help but miss your parents. But sadly, they don't misses you. You lie down on the couch; quickly, sleep take over your form.

Unknown to you, a gentle hand have brought you a warm blanket.

**"Baka onna,"** the male voice uttered out, smirking; his onyx eyes watches your sleeping form. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Sai... be my guest to the fan girls...**

A week after that sleepover, you were still confused and curioused at the blanket placed at your form. You do sure remember that you haven't bring any blankets nor pillow at you.

You sighed, sitting lazily at the bench and gaze above at the skies. It was your breaktime and everyone is at the bench' eating and chatting. The November cold air suits the warm yet cold temperature of the place.

**"A-anou, Riku-kun,"** your thoughts were pushed away when a shy, timid voice called your name. You blinked owlishly as you saw a girl with long black hair and green timid eyes. You were surprised that she was brave enough to enter the boys school just to see you.

You quirked an eyebrow, you remember her face; she's one of the member of the choir for girls. She was hiding something behind her, you smiled warmly. She was one of your fans.

You stood up and guide her away from your peers. Naruto eyed you, a hint of suspicious forming in his blue eyes. **"Who's she?"** Naruto let out, his eyes never leaving your way. Kiba, who sits beside him and smirks, **"One of his fans, though she's like Hinata. And I guess, those kind of chics are a turn ON for Riku."** he said out loud as your smile never leaves your face as you look at the girl.

You sighed once finished talking at the girl, you're not being mean of not getting the girls hopes from you. In a way, you talking with them seriously. Some girls give up, but of course, there are girls whom never give up like the slutties.

Awhile ago, you talked nicely at the girl because she's nice. But if it would be those boastful chic... it's another story.

After class, you quickly leave and told the guys that you were just going at the mall. You glanced at the place as you walked out of the campus, you were sure lucky that there are no girls yet. You grinned jogging your way at the bus stop, luckily, a bus stops at the waiting shed you were in.

You paid and went to the farthest side, smiling at your cellphone; a message appears on the screen.

_**"I'll wait you here at the music store. ^-^"**_

You stick your earpiece at your ear and listen to the techno-classical music of Vanessa Mae. It is one of your favorite music.

Who were you waiting? Your best guy buddy whom will visit you, he said about something to surprise you.

You looked at the window and saw the mall, you stood up and walked near the exit as it halts at a waiting shed.

You jogged your way at the mall, seeing an escalator, you went up as you looked down at your cellphone. _**"I see you..."**_ you grinned happily as you looked at the right side and saw a black haired guy, smiling at your way.

You jogged at his way and glomped him, hugging him in a manly manner, **"Sai! I am happy you really came to visit me..."** you chirped happily and laughed, pulling away at the hug.

**"You acting like a man is very usual,"** he commented, you punched him in his shoulder playfully as you looked at his smiling face. **"Reisa-chan, how about a tour from your school for me?"** he told as you quirk an eyebrow.

**"Are you planning on transferring here?"** you straight-forwardly asked, his smile is that of fake, yet you don't mind that; you were used to it. But with you, he seem to be an open book... sometimes.

He chuckled as you pout at him yet smiled, **"Well then, let's go and wander this place!"** you chirped, raising a fist in the air, excitedly.

You two leave the mall, walking at the streets full of life with those glimmering and shiny lights the place has. You told him everything about the place, the twist of events happened here and about Uchiha Sasuke as well. **"So that means you have a crush at your roomie who happens to be a famous to all girls?"** you nodded as you two stood in front of the gate of the Boy's School.

**"Have he noticed something at you,"** you place a thoughtful finger in your chin and shook your head.

You then looked at the dorm and point it, Sai looked blankly. **"Let's head now there, shall we?"** Sai looked at you and smiled.

**"Do you think I will be liked by girls, sleepy-head?"** you paused, you don't mind the name he gives you, but the term of 'girls'.

You snickers, **"Be my guest, Sai! You're one of my rivals of the fan girls."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cultural Festival... wait, why do we have to do that?**

A week after Okami Sai, your best friend, came in Konoha and has entered the said school; Naruto and Sai have never been in good terms. It's because Naruto and Sai were roommates, and Sai is unintentionally calling Naruto a 'D!ck Face' as a nickname.

Kiba have told you about Sai suddenly looking down at Naruto's 'manly'; Sai with a smile on his face told Naruto has a small dick. And the rest is history!

You were all on the class, listening to Asuma-sensei; with some equations or formula in Geometry. You, on the other hand, looks at the board with a dazed blank expression. You were daydreaming so to speak, it is the third week of November, and at the following weeks is the Cultural Festival.

Since no one wants to be the Class Representatives. It turns out that everyone voted and concluded that you and Uchiha Sasuke would be the Representatives of Class 2D.

**"Hitoki!"** you jolted from your seat, looking at Asuma with a confused gaze.

**"Eh? Yes?"**

Asuma shook his head in annoyance at your recent behavior. The whole class snickers at your action, you looked at them confused.

You looked at Sai whom raised his notebook a bit, he write something on it and you flushed. You laughed nervously at Asuma and bowed apologetically. **"Since next week will be the Cultural Festival of our school. I will look over at that behavior, Hitoki; though it seems that you are too much stress at the big responsibility, eh?"**

You shook your head vigorously, **"No, no, no, sir. Actually, I have an idea of what our class will do..."** you said out, your eyes glinting with pure mischief. And everyone, I mean everyone have seen that glint, they know you'll do something surprising... and scary things to them.

===

The bell rings, signaling for a break time, you have halted your classmates on leaving the place to fetch for their lunches on the Canteen. Some were looking at you nervously because of your grin.

**"Oi Riku, you better make this clear and fast."** Kiba said as you sits on the Teacher's Table.

**"Sure dude..."** you uttered, coughing fakely. **"Ok, since I have not attended this school last year. May I know what did all of you do for the Activity?"**

Chouji raised a hand, **"A Takuyaki Stand outside of the building,"**

You nodded, **"But it was a disaster because some buffoons have started a fight with Kiba and the others,"** he added as Kiba looked at Chouji with an annoyed look.

**"Do you have to remind me that?"**

You looked at them confused, **"Eh, why? What happen?"**

Shikamaru answered, his gaze never leaving at the window; where he can watch the clouds. **"During the Festival, there will be some students who will sabotage other stands or activity just to earn the prize."**

Your eyes gleam excitedly as you hear the word 'Prize', **"What Prize?"**

**"The whole class will win ****ﾥ****1, 000, 000..."** one of your classmates said as you nodded.

**"Well then, we have no time to waste!"** you exclaimed as Naruto look at you.

**"What are we representing?"** you looked surprised once Naruto asked and looks at you.

You stood up and nodded at them, **"Since the Festival is open for everyone... we will be doing the..."** you trailed out, picking up a chalk and write down the plan.

Their eyes widen as they all looked at the board, **"What the-?"**

**"Oi Hitoki-kun, are you really serious with that?"**

You nodded at one of your classmates, you looked at the board and grinned childishly.

**"This activity will help us even more to be 'polite', respectful, hospitable... and girls will swoon all over you... All of you!"** you said as Sasuke grunted. **"And with that money, we can at least enjoy it, like we never have been before!"**

**"What about the other students sabotaging our room?"** Sasuke asked as you nodded and went towards Sai who smiles at you.

**"Sai here, my friend is a sadist. He can always guard the security here before the Festival starts."** Everyone sweat drops at your statement and looks at you flabbergasted; except Sai.

**"What about the costumes?"** Shino suddenly interrupted.

**"We can easily buy clothes or even borrow from our friends. All we need is that you all look more handsome than ever!"**

**"What about you?"** you paused in track as Gaara butted in.

**"Of course, I'll join you! But I'm not going to be a waiter. I'll be playing some piece from my violin. And, we also need a cook,"** you trailed out as you discuss continuously what are the materials, foods and drinks needed.

The entire class participated, even the quite ones. You smiled at how your classmates does, they are starting to get excited and interest as they all give suggestions at the theme you made.

===

After the meeting, the Principal, Jiraiya have cancelled the classes for everyone to prepare the Cultural Festival.

You, and the entire class of 2-D have started decorating your room. You let some of your classmates buy additional materials like paints, cellophane, plastics cover, markers and a yard or two of a royal blue curtain.

You and Sai started to make a human height carton as an advertise outside of the room. It is a picture of Sasuke, making him pissed at the idea.

**"Why does it have to be me?"** he growled as you looked at him apologetically.

**"Well, it****ﾒ****s because you're the famous guy here..."**

You looked at Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Gaara whom displays some decorations and paraphernalia at the 'Cafe'/

Yes, a Cafe, but it's not an ordinary Cafe. It's an 'All Men Cafe' or 'Bishounen Cafe'; whom serves, cooks and entertains guests/customers.

The others were busy arranging the tables and chairs needed. Tiring as it was, the smiles of your classmates lessens it. And you also hope, you all win the prize! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Accident... that's only it is! ~**

You looked at the room tiredly, the place you've all made with teamwork is worth it. The walls were plastered with pictures of your friends and the others. But everyone have voted of Sasuke's pic to be the attention getter.

**"The place is worth the effort."** you uttered as you looked at your classmates. **"All we need are the curtains that will part the areas of the cooking and the serving."**

**"Here it is!"** you looked at Kiba who holds the paper bag with the royal blue curtains.

You took the paper bag and take out the cutains, Kiba and the others were busy wiping some diets away, organizing the cups and the kitchenwares, placing some napkin and vases on the table. You stride you way at the ladder and hop on it to the last steps and arrange the curtains on the metal rail. You could hear your friends and the class chats with each other; laughing and joking. You are quietly humming to your self as you continue placing the curtains.

**"Oi, Riku!"** you were startled as the ladder suddenly wriggles, making your whole body unbalanced and falls down on the table.

**"Riku!"** Naruto exclaimed as they hear a loud thud falling down at the plastic table. Because of the impact, the table brokes into two as you were knocked unconcsious.

**"Riku!"** everyone rushed at your place as they try to wake you. Gaara stood near you, looking worriedly. He slightly slaps your cheek.

**"No use... we have to get him at the Clinic."** Sasuke said as Gaara nodded, placing you at the back of Sasuke. The two of them rushes to the Clinic while Sai tell them to continue what they're doing. Yet, no one have spoken about the incident.

**CLINIC** Gaara aid Sasuke from giving your unconcsious form a back ride. Two said men are tensed and nervous as no blood escape from your head. Yet, they hope your head is not injured from the impact.

As they saw the door of the Clinic, Gaara slides the door as he let Sasuke run in. **"Sensei! Kabuto-sensei!"** Sasuke called out as a long silver haired guy came outside from the restroom.

**"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"**

**"Sensei, Riku accidentally fall down from the ladder. He passed out,"** Kabuto let them lie your form at the bed. The said doctor did some check up, but suddenly paused once he saw a white binder on your chest. **"You two may leave, you should help your classmates from decorating your room. I'll call the two of your later once he woke up,"** the two looks hesitant, but Kabuto is right. With that thought, they left the Clinic.

Kabuto's eyes glint, a smirks plastered on his lips. **"Looks like dear Riku has a secret he can't revealed, eh?"** he uttered out, continuing to do some professional things.

_**"This is interesting,"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Secret revealed... Oh no! Wait... are you gay? o.O**

You groaned, feeling as if someone has hit your back hard. **"What the fvck..."** you uttered, wincing in pain as you tried to register in your mind what happen.

**"Ah... you're finally awake, Riku-kun... or should I say Ms. Hitoki Reisha?"**

Your eyes snapped wide as you suddenly propped yourself to sit, but suddenly winces due to the back pain you are currently cursing. You glanced at the silver haired doctor grimly.

**"What do you mean, Kabuto-sensei?"**

Kabuto who is sitting at the swiveling chair stood and get the black folder at his table; once done, he sits at his chair and hum as he opens the folder.

**"you see, dear Reisha, I have found this secret you never revealed to anyone. But I am impress at how you hide it well enough for the past months you've stayed here, noh?"** you looked at him nervously as he takes a picture and showed it to you.

**"While you were unconscious, I've seen a white binder on that flat-chest of yours. My assumptions were right after all. You, Hitoki dear, is a girl who transferred in a School for Boys."**

You gulped the lumped in your throat as you looked down at your hands. You heard him sigh, **"Look dear, just give me the reasons why you settled here and not at the School for Girls. And with that, I might just zip my lips just for you..."**

You looked at the doctor, itﾒs true that everyone in the school are charming, handsome and all. But looking at this doctor, you felt this guy is from the third sex. And this made you smile.

**"My reason..."** you started, though you refrain from asking what is his real emotions about his gender. There would be a possibility of him telling your secrets and kicking you out of this school.

**"I am not into the girl's uniform, but listen... I'm a real girl. And I want to be with my nii-chan always, I don't want to stay at Nagoya living alone with nothing but butlers and maid to serve me. My parents seem to abandon me, since all they care is their business..."** you truthfully answered as you looked at Kabuto who nodded, acknowledging your answers.

He closes the folder and hummed slightly, his gaze never leaving yours as a smirk plastered on his face. **"But being with the boys here, don't you find yourself ogling at a certain guy?"** you looked at him surprised. Why do you find yourself here being locked in a room with an interrogator?

**"Who is it? Inuzuka Kiba? Hyuuga Neiji? Your friend from Nagoya, Okami Sai? Or would it be Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"** your cheeks when he indicated Sasuke's name.

You pouted childishly as he chuckles knowingly. **"Well, dear Reisha... because you amuse me, I will zip my mouth about your little secret."** you paused, looking at him stunned. You whistled and grinned.

**"Right, thank you, Kabuto-sensei..."** you said as he just nodded, **"But, Kabuto-sensei... are you gay?"** you spit questioningly as you suddenly purse your lips, he chuckles at your straight forward question.

**"You notice"** he laughs and stood as you nodded and looked at him curiously. He looks at a chart and gets some medicines, giving it to you. **"Everyone doesn't... but who care if they know, hmm?"**

You smiled at the doctor and nodded, **"Atleast you are true to yourself... unlike me."** you uttered as you take the medicine.

**"Dear Reisha, in your situation; you have to, in order to stay and live together with your cousins. For me, I don't have any reasons on hiding it..."**

You feel comfortable talking at this doctor, as you started whining at him at how boys were so troublesome at their antics. He does understand you, because he always reminded you everything about the school.

_**"Remind to myself... always visit this doctor once in a while."**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sulking is not good to our health... ya know?**

Two days after that accident, your classmates forbid you to leave the dorm because Kabuto-sensei ordered. Your teachers also know the situation and understand it. Every two hours, your classmates visits you; even Naruto whom still is awkward at your, but you let him.

And since it is two hours before the class ends, you sighed as you think who will be your next guess. You looked at the violin you were holding, then stopped when the door opens. It reveals Uchiha Sasuke who looks bored, he went to his bed which is just beside you.

**"Oh? How's the room? How's everyone?"**

He sighed, **"they're starting to make some tantrums and fighting over something..."** he trailed as he eyed your violin. **"Are you still going to play a piece at the Festival?"**

You sighed and looked down at your violin. Your instructor has reminded you that the Orchestra will play a piece at the program.

**"I have too... Yamamoto-sensei did remind me that I will have a single concerto."** you sighed, your back ache started to lessen. Good thing there is no ribs or bones broken.

**"I'm still lucky!"** you smiled and started to play a piece of the Pachelbell's Canon in D.

Sasuke only leaned his back at the head board and listening at your violin. He feels comfortable whenever he hears you playing, since he never like classical at all.

Once finished, you open your once closed eyes and looked at Sasuke, **"Hey Sasuke, are you expecting someone to visit you this coming Festival?"** Sasuke looks at you and shrugged his shoulders.

**"They're all busy,"**

**"Oh... we're on the same boat, but what if someone surprises you?"** Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffs.

**"I wouldn't pushed my hope on that..."** he answered as you nodded and looked up at the white ceiling.

**"Sasuke, I want to see our classroom. I'm okay now."** you eagerly said as Sasuke eyed you.

**"Kabuto-sensei ordered us not to follow you leaving the room. He said, you need to rest."** you sighed aggregately and started to stand up.

But once you stood, you feel your back started to ache, making you cringe in pain. **"Yeowch!"** you hear Sasuke grunted and looked at him, he has that knowing smirks plastered on his damn so pretty face. You roll your eyes away from his gaze.

You paused then started to lie once again at the single bed. **"Ne Sasuke,"** you called out as you could feel his eyes on you. **"You have said way back about you achieving your goal of beating your brother is a must... are you mad at him or something about it?"** you asked, looking at his surprise look he was giving you.

He suddenly looks away, **"Because of my father's attention. My brother always gets it because he was a genius and the expectation of our gather on me has turned down. That's why I want to be... no, I need to win against him so that my father shall notice me,"**

You blinked sadly at him, you don't know what it feels like to have a sibling; but you sympathize with him for not having the attention of his father.

**"You know, minus the sibling part; I think we're alike. Wanting the attention of our parents,"** you let out as Sasuke looks at you. **"Whenever they're at our place, all they did is to lock the door and continue working. Truth be told, I tried to rebel against them and even ran away from home. Yet it doesn't matter to them, they always leave me at the care at Gaara nii-san."**

_**"Baka onna."**_

You suddenly grinned cheekily, **"Are we gonna sulk all day here about not getting the attention of our parents? Sulking is not good to our health, ya know?"** Sasuke suddenly plastered a small smile on his lips at your remark.

**"Baka,"** your eyes widen and you smiled wider.

**"You smiled? Wow! A miracle! I thought you only knew how to smirk, dude!"** Sasuke suddenly stopped smiling and glare at you.

**"Shut it, gay..."**

Before you could even have the time to retort, your dorm has been raided by your friends with a very exhausting look plastered on their faces. Everyone went to where you are, even the third years like Neji and Lee whom also has to work for the Cultural Festival.

You smiled at the looks of your classmates, even Shino and Gaara is tired. Sai, even with the smile on his face is tired as well.

**"So, what's the latest tiring news for today?"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cultural Festival... is he your brother? o.O**

After the tiring days of organizing the room of Class 2D, the long awaited Cultural Festival has arrived. It was 8 in the morning when the opening of the said activity was announced by the Head Principal Jiraiya, together with the Sister School Principal Tsunade.

You, together with the Class 2D is inside the gymnasium, bored listening at the speech. You were of course wearing a black suit with a white polo beneath it, since will be rehearsing later on. While the Class 2D wears the usual uniform, but will change later.

You suddenly saw your instructor in the back stage waving at you. You nudge Sai on his shoulder.

**"I'll go now..."** Sai looks at you and smile.

**"Break a leg?"**

**"Is that figurative or literally?"** you quip as you shook your head and smile. o===o

You were, so to say, nervous at the moment; you haven't rehearsed in front of these people. But looking at your friends, it somehow lessens the nervous feeling. **"And here are our Konoha's Orchestra,"**

You, together with the other members, walked almost robotically. You stood in the middle, looking seriously at your violin. The Conductor is your Club Adviser, the audiences were quiet. You secretly glance at Sasuke who seems to look at you... smiling.

It made you smile and feel inspired. The Conductor started to wave slowly, everyone stands in their position. The piece played is Vivaldi Four Season, one of your favorites. And of course, why do you stand in the middle?

Because, Yamamoto-sensei was amused and entertained at how great you played; as if the violin and you are one and no one can depart you from each other.

As the piece finishes, you slowly opened your eyes as you saw everyone clapping and cheering at the Orchestra. You looked at your friends; they were whistling and cheering you. o===o

You and the Class 2D were gushing inside the classroom, ushering them to quickly change with their clothes. The costume was decided to be the same as yours; a black suit and white polo beneath. But, to make it more bishounen and sexy, you made them to unbutton the two upper buttons of their polo shirt.

They all looked idly as you looked at them skeptically. Though, you are proud because they all look smexy! 3 Hail you!

You smiled cheekily at them and pumped your fist in the air, **"Alright now... let's make this Cafe the Big Hit this Festival!"** Everyone cheered as Gaara smirks at your happy figure. For sure, he knew you were planning to organize something for the prize.

Everyone is energetic as the Cafe opened. You assigned Chouji to advertise the Cafe, by hanging a board with Sasuke, Gaara, you and everyone drawing with matching foods available at the Cafe. Girls were of course, the first to visit the said Cafe as they saw the picture of Sasuke.

Sai, yesterday, have successfully drawn out other students who wanted to sabotage the room. Though, you like it if you don't know what he'd done. But you were nonetheless curious.

The girls have visited the place; Sakura & Ino was served by Sasuke. While you play some piece to make the Cafe livelier and girls have made the Cafe a big hit. Every now and then, you also served and entertain guests.

Until, you entertain a guy with long black hair tied in a low ponytail, onyx eyes, and his face has the resemblance of Sasuke's; and this made you curious. You entertain him; he wore a black business suit with a red polo beneath.

**"The place is well organized,"** he suddenly commented as you smiled proudly.

**"All of us took the whole effort preparing this Cafe..."**

**"How about Uchiha Sasuke?"** you blinked owlishly, you were now confused; but smile at your customer. Gaara who came from the 'kitchen' looks at you surprised at how you talks coolly at the guy.

**"He took an extra effort since he's the Class Representative. And also the model,"** you grinned, making the said guy laugh at you.

**"Aniki, what are you doing here?"** you gasps, surprised as you took a step to the side and looked at Sasuke. You didn't notice he just stood right behind you.

**"Oi Sasuke, are you trying to give me a heart-"** you paused once you realized what he has just said.

**"Brother? Big Brother..."** you trailed out, pointing at the guy, then to Sasuke. You were shocked, suddenly pointing at the guy. **"You're Sasuke's Big Brother?"** the guy chuckled at your antics and nodded. Now, you understand, you paused then looked at Sasuke's serious face then to the calm expression of the guy.

Some girls glanced at the guy, **"I'm Uchiha Itachi... it's nice to meet you,"** he offered a hand to shake as you accepted it.

**"Hitoki Riku... a pleasure to meet you too."** you glanced at Sasuke as he looks at you, making you pull away from Itachi's hand.

**"What are you even doing here?"** you looked at Sasuke whom acts cold and stiff at his brother. You were sure confused why he acts such an ass, his brother seems to be hospitable and caring towards him. Ah right, the attention of their dad.

You then looked at Uchiha Itachi; he is a very good looking guy; and more charming at his black suit. **"I wouldn't forget my otouto's Yearly Cultural Festival,"** he simply said out, his eyes looking at the foods he ordered.

**"This foods are very well made,"** he commented, making you smile.

**"One of my classmate is a soon to be Chef,"** you chirped as Sasuke glared at you, you shut your mouth and looked at Itachi apologetically.

**"I-I have to go and play a piece,"** you leave the place as you saw Itachi offered Sasuke to sit; they were in a farther place, and no one can barely see them.

You stood in the side as you took a hold of your violin. Playing a soft tune of 1000 words.

**"Hitoki Riku, huh..."**

**"Why did you go here anyway?"**

**"I always visit you every year at your Cultural Festival,"** Itachi is looking at your way, you were entrance at your piece playing.

**"She's really good playing the violin, no?"**

Sasuke's eyes widen, he was surprised at how Itachi's eyes were very keen to know you're a girl. **"How did you know that?"**

**"She's a Hitoki, one of the shareholders of the Uchiha; and their family is a very good friend. I've recognized her face at one of the party they've organized."** Itachi answered, smirking at Sasuke's way. **"You've made such a good choice to take an interest with someone. But you better make a quick move."**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Itachi's last statement, he doesn't like the voice of his brother about it. **"You better not do something about-"**

**"I won't do nothing, don't worry. I won't take her."** Itachi stood as his eyes were cast down at Sasuke's.

**"I'll be going now, Sasuke..."** Itachi said as Sasuke stiffly nodded at his brother. Sasuke stood also as Itachi strides his way at your form. You paused as you smiled and looked at him.

**"Are you leaving already?"** you asked as Itachi nodded and smile.

**"I know this class will win the first prize."** this made you grinned proudly. **"Well, so long, Hitoki-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you,"** he said as you bowed at him.

**"Likewise,"**

You paused then look at Sasuke, he still has those cold stiff features; you sighed, continuing to entertain your guests by playing a piece of your violin. o===o

**LATER**

**"Class 2D won the Business of the Year!"** everybody from your class cheered, specially you; giving high five to everyone.

As Class Representatives, you and Sasuke, went to the stage, getting the reward and the plaque. You grinned boyishly, raising the plaque above your head. Girls who studied in the sister School cheered as well. It's obvious that the Cafe you made attracts girls. Who wouldn't with those handsome looking guys?

As everyone made their way at the field, you and the Class 2D were grinning proudly and checking the plaque. Kiba put you in an arm lock and ruffle your hair.

**"Your plan surely is great, Riku!"** he roared as you chuckles and look at Sai.

**"But I'm really curious at how Sai scare those big dopes who tried to sabotage our room..."** you let out as everyone glance at Sai curiously. The said guy looks at all of you innocently.

**"Ah, wait, we haven't got a picture as a remembrance!"** Naruto exclaimed as everyone agreed, Shino have brought his camera as everyone poses. You and your friends are in front of the line, you stood beside Sasuke as Shino did some arrangements on his camera.

**"Na, Sasuke..."** Sasuke glanced at you as you looked at him. **"You know, your brother seems to be kind at you..."** he only grunted and look away.

**"He always does,"** you heard him uttered as you looked at him knowingly.

**"You idolized him and wanted just to be like him, right?"**

**"Oi, oi! Make a pose everyone!"** Naruto suddenly exclaimed as he suddenly jumped from behind, putting an arm around your shoulders, making you stunned. He looks at you and makes a peace sign.

**"Friends?"** you grinned at him and nodded happily, giving each other a high five. You then looked at Gaara who smirks at you. Naruto's other arm were on Gaara's, you grinned, suddenly looking at Sasuke; putting an arm around his shoulders too.

He looks at your aggravated, **"Oi! What do you think-"**

**"1, 2, Cheese!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Why are you sick? Aiding the girls from the buffoons!**

First Week of December, and you could say that Christmas is in Konoha Integrated Institute for Boys is in the air. Students were decorating the rooms, somewhat poorly. But not in 2-D, since there is Sai and you. **AACCHHOOO! **A loud sneeze was heard and followed by a sniff; your friends gaze landed upon you as your eyes were quiet fluffy, your nose were red.

**"Jeez, it's like five time this day, dude,"** Kiba said as your gaze landed on him with an annoyed look.

**"And I care because?"** you let out almost moodily, not wanting the feeling of getting sick.

You wondered how you even got unwell, having colds and flu, **ﾓ****How did I even get this?"** you groaned, leaning your head on the table. You were sitting on the little table that has a comforter, trying to warm yourself at the coming cold season.

**"Are you feeling well?"** a soft masculine voice asked, you could think of Sai smiling while asking that.

**"Barely,"**

**"Nah Riku, you should go to the Clini-ttebayo!"** you groaned at the loud voice but smile at Naruto's worried comment.

You were all in the dorm; the others were resting, while Kiba and Lee are playing the Nintendo DS.

You stood and sigh, **"I'll just go and take a walk,"** you left the place not before nodding at Gaara and Sai.

As you strode your way at the Campus, your eyes were up above the sky, the dark gloomy sky that seems to know how you're feeling. You were surprised that you're not feeling well albeit being an athletic person... slight.

You stopped and look where you are; you stood just near the entrance. You blinked owlishly as you saw the field of the Sister School. Not far away from you, you could see some foreign school students hitting on some girls. Albeit being unwell, you went to see and check out what is happening.

What surprises you is that, it was Hinata, Aiko, Ino and Tenten who were being ganged up by six goofy students from other school. Hinata glanced at your way as well as Aiko and Tenten.

**"Riku-kun!"** Tenten blurted out, their eyes showing relief, but to the guys, they were threatening to leave their business alone.

**"Oi, what are you looking at, pretty face? You want to be beaten up like a pulp?"** the big guy who seems to be the leader, which I will give named as Chong, snarled at your way. You flinched though looked at them boredly.

You suddenly sneeze, as the guys burst out laughing, **"You should leave and take a rest, pretty boy. We don't want to get a disease from you,"** Chong said, making you glare, though that seems not working. They were as big as buffoons, and you were just like a little monkey to them that can be wrangled and be threatened.

**"Wah, sorry my buffoons of a friend, but those girls are a friend of mine. So if you could, let those girls leave..."** you lamely said, suddenly wincing at the threatening glares; Chong and his gang seems to be like some delinquent students who want nothing but to fight and mistreated everyone. you gulped nervously as the six guys went at your way and circled you.

**"Why don't you guys first do some personal hygiene****ﾒ****s and look at your ugly faces?"** you retorted as Chong grasp the collar of your uniform.

**"For such a pretty boy like you, your brave."** you looked up in the sky, it's getting darker and gloomier; you suddenly look at the girls. **"But that doesn't mean I can give no harm to you,"**

Your eyes widen as you pointed something straight. **"POLICE!"** Chong suddenly unclasp you, making it in an instant to quickly run away from Chong and went to the girls. You grasp Hinata and Aiko's hand, **"Let's leave now,"** you suddenly sneeze, not controlling the allergic and unwell feeling.

**"Riku-kun, are you feeling okay?"** Hinata looks at you worriedly as Ino eyed you.

You ignored their worried voice, tugging them away from the place; you were suddenly halted when the six have given no chance to all of you to leave; encircling you, together with the girls. **"Kusou, that's why I told all of you to quickly run. But no, no one insisted to follow my orders!"**

Chong glared at you, once again grasping the collar of your uniform and raising you a bit; you coughed, suddenly lacking of air. **"You're playing and taking our time; for that, maybe will teach you a lesson!"** the guys suddenly hold each side of your arms. The girls are horrified as they saw you were being ganged up.

You looked at the foreign students with such fear look as you tried to struggle away from them. _**"Help us, anyone?"**_ you close your eyes, ready for the outcome. You worry not for yourself, but to the girls who are so fragile... like you.

A loud thud and you suddenly feel being pulled back from Chong. You opened your eyes slowly as you saw Sasuke and the others, aiding you and were ganging up the six buffoons.

Once finished, Kiba went to aid Aiko and hugged her. Naruto and Neji went to Hinata and to Tenten; Gaara and Sasuke looks at you. **"Oi gay, not bad for protecting the girls."** you snort at Sasuke.

**"Domo,"** you uttered, suddenly having a blurry vision and feeling light-weighted. Your vision went black; your body falls down but Sasuke's reflex is fast, aiding your form.

_**"Baka onna,"**_


	23. Chapter 23

**My maid... Sasuke...**

You groaned, your eyes slowly opening; you tried to remember what happens way back. You paused looking at the place; you are back in the dorm. You sat, but then noticed you were at Sasuke's bed.

**"How are you?"** a voice interrupt your thoughts, it was Sasuke. **"You have an influenza and you didn't notice?"** he asked, almost disbelievingly at your actions.

**"The girls are fine, right?"** you interrupted as Sasuke looks at you, raising a brow; he nodded as you looked to see he has a basin with water. **"You've been out for half a day,"** he informed, as he sat at the edge of the bed. You blinked owlishly and confused at his actions.

**"What are you doing?"** he eyed you and sighed.

**"Aiding you, dobe..."** he uttered as he pushed you down at the bed. **"The others are on the Main Room, I stayed."**

You sighed and let him aid you, after all, you enjoyed the way he treated you now. You couldn't help but watched him as he place a cold folded face towel on your forehead. You wondered how long will you be able to stay and act as a boy. And how long will you restraint your feelings... your feelings for Uchiha Sasuke.

**"Ne, Sasuke,"** you called out as Sasuke looks at you. **"Arigatou,"** Sasuke grunted, a small smile plastered on his face. **"Wait, does this mean you're my maid today? Can you dress up like a maid?"**

**"Baka..."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Christmas ball! Together with the Sister School. Wait, why should I cross-dress? o.O**

A week after the Influenza has struck you; you are full charge and active. The President of the Student Government went to your class. He does looks like a girl, with pale face, brown luscious eyes. He is also famous to the Sister School.

**"Let me reprimand to you that we will be having a Christmas Ball occurring next week. And to make it more livelier, the Sister School will join the activity,"** President Haku announced as everyone cheers, even you whom were chatting together with Kiba and Sai.

**"But,"** you all halted as everyone look at the President. **"We will be having a contest, each class should have a representative who shall cross-dress..."** everyone paused, looking at the President dumb-founded.

**"YOU'RE KIDDING!"** you and Kiba chorally roared as the President smiled.

**"I'm not. This event will be made together with the Sister School..."** he explained, as you looked at him grimly. **"So, who will be the representative of this class?"**

**"Hitoki,"** your eyes widen as the voice of Sasuke cut the thick atmosphere inside the room. Everyone -as well as you- turned to Sasuke who is just beside you, he is serious.

**"Hitoki-kun then..."** President Haku informed as wrote your name on his list. **"We will send the dress later then at your dorm,"**

You looked at Sasuke with a blank look as Haku left, everyone seems to be curious, **"Baka! Why did you do that?"**

**"Sasuke is not bad for choosing you as a representative..."** Kiba grinned goofily as you looked at him with a mock hurt.

**"Oi, I was joking when I said the 'gay' part from the very start. You're hurting my ego!"** everyone chuckles at your desperate form. o===o

**CLINIC**

**"Wouldn't you believe what he just did? I mean, for goodness sake! He really is challenging me, no... it was like he was mocking me or something. Gyah! That Uchiha Sasuke!"** you were making a ruckus at the Clinic. It was your habit that once a week, you would visit the doctor in his place. He is looking at you with that amuse eyes while watching you.

He shook his head and chuckles, **"Maa, Reisa dear, maybe he could see that feminine look in your boyish features, no?"** you sigh aggravated, slumping your whole body at the bed.

**"My ass! It was like a week ago when he helps and aids me when I was sick. And w\he even help us together with Naruto and the others with those buffoons..."** you close your eyes, it was true that the influenza was gone, but you still have colds.

Kabuto looked at his watch, suddenly standing up and went to fetch a medicine at your colds. He throws the medicine to you, **"You owe him that... maybe he wanted to get your payment in that event,"** he suddenly let out as you paused and think about it.

**"Oh no, you're right. It's true, well technically yes..."** you answered as you pop in the medicine in your mouth. You cringe at the bitter taste as Kabuto fetch you a glass of water while laughing at your face.

**"So, how are your parents?"** you looked at him with that 'i don't effin care' as he shook his head and sigh. **"Dear, at least asked the butlers and maids in Nagoya,"**

You lie back again from the bed and sigh. **"they're an ass! I don't care about them since they don't care about me..."** you grumbled as Kabuto just shook his head. o===o

**DORM**

Your eye twitched once you saw what Naruto and the others are checking at your place. It's the gown, the Student Government promised to bring.

Kiba, Lee and Naruto looks at your horrified form, they grinned at you as Kiba, holds the dress and shows it to you. The gown is like Cinderellaﾒs dress when the Godmother helps the damsel in distress. You were stunned but then glared childishly at Kiba.

**"It's not that bad wearing this dress, Riku."** Kiba said as you snatch the dress and look at it skeptically. You sighed and glared at Sasuke.

**"You... it's your fault!"** you pouted at him as he ignored you and continue reading something.

**"Don't worry, Riku-kun. You'll be beautiful in the dress..."** Sai butted in as everyone roared happily at Sai's remark.

You looked at him shocked as Gaara smirks at your devastated form. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Make-up, Preparation. The Christmas Ball Event!**

You looked idly as you saw yourself at the mirror, wearing the blue gown - the gown Cinderella wears - it looks so beautiful and it irks you wearing it. The guys left you, the President awhile ago have announced that someone will be doing the style of your hair and placing some make-up.

A knock came in as a girl enter the room, you blinked owlishly, **"Maa Hitoki-kun, you look like a girl. A very beautiful girl,"** you smirks sadly.

**"Many have made that comment albeit not wearing any girl****ﾒ****s clothes,"** you replied as she took a sit, you did as well in front of her.

**"I'm Youku, Misashi Youku. Haku's girlfriend,"** she introduced as you smiled and nodded. **"Your boyfriend has a very weird idea, Misashi-san,"** you commented as she giggles.

**"So, Hitoki-kun, how did you get elected to dress like a girl?"** you look at Youku as she started to arrange the make-ups.

**"Uchiha Sasuke,"** she giggles as she looks at your irk gaze at the make-up. She started applying a face powder. **"He suddenly nominated me,"** you added as you looked at the things she applies at your face.

**"He made a wise decision then,"** you snorts as she started to place a light pink eye shadow. **"Your face really looks to be feminine and the dress perfectly suits you,"** you sighed doomly as you closed your eyes, wanting to end this nightmare. o===o

**"Hitoki-kun, it's done..."** the voice of Youku interrupted you as you looked at her, she smiled almost proudly. **"I didn't apply much make-up on you since your face is naturally pinkish."** she explained then looks at your hair. **"I add extensions to make it like you have long hair."**

**"And girlier?"** you interrupted as she giggles, she lead you at the full body mirror. You paused looking wide eyes at the girl in the mirror. It is you, when you haven't cut your hair. The hair is themed like Bella's of the Beauty and the Beast.

**"Since you have brown hair, I made it like you're Bella. You looked like a princess... if guys, even your friends, saw you; they will surely not believe you're a guy,"** Youku said as you looked at her and sighed.

**"Truth to be told, you made me a girl at this night..."** you uttered and smirk almost devilishly. **"But I will surely make my friends look funny at meh looks!"** you snicker as Youku giggles.

She suddenly stops and looks at you, **"Wait, what will be your girl alias at the event? Haku-kun forgot to ask you..."**

You looked at her and smiled, **"Reisha,"** you only answer as Youku nodded and smile. o===o

The Institute has prepared the ball in the gymnasium, the floor has been carpeted. The lights have been placed by light blue lights and yellow chandeliers. You would never thought that the place have once been a gymnasium.

Sasuke and the others compile in the big tale together with the girls. Naruto is with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, Kiba with Aiko, Shikamaru with Ino, Sai with Sakura. Gaara, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Kankorou and Temari don't have dates... yet; as well as Sasuke. The boys are wearing a black tuxedo making them handsome; like they were in the Cultural Festival.

**"Ne, what took Riku so long?"** Kiba suddenly chimed as everyoneﾒs attention was on his.

**"Eh, why? Where did he go?"** Sakura asked as Naruto, Kiba and Lee snickers.

**"Oh, nothing... we just didn't know where he have gone too..."** Naruto let out.

Sasuke, on the other hand, is bored at the place; he is not onto this event but he wanted to see how Hitoki Riku would be look like in a dress.

Sasuke suddenly paused from his thoughts as a 'girl' in a light blue gown enters the place. He was stunned at how the girl looks like. He smirks, albeit the beautiful dress, the natural-like make-up, the long hair; he can still see the look and the act of Hitoki Riku.

Gaara notices Sasuke looking at a girl. He glanced at the girl, suddenly surprised at how the girl looks _**"Reisha,"**_ Just as Gaara was about to go towards the girl, Sasuke stood and went to the girl. o===o

Your eyes were looking for a certain friends, the whole gymnasium have been populated by different students. Some boys were looking at you almost dreamily and in awe.

Girls as well were interested to know who you are since they haven't seen you at their school.

**"What took you so long?"** a gasp escape from your lips as you turned to see Sasuke wearing a black suit and a light blue polo beneath it. The polo seems to be the same color as your dress. **"You don't think I don't know you, gay?"** you glared childishly as you once again heard that word.

**"Urusei... wait, how did you know this is me?"** he smirks as he step closer, you look almost nervously as you step backwards.

**"Let's go now,"** he suddenly said, turning his back on you and lead the way, you followed his as you skeptically look at his body.

**"Oi, Sasuke, who is that chick?"** you paused and looked at Kiba, everyone look interested as Gaara, Temari, Kankorou and Sai looks at you knowingly.

**"You never said you have a date..."** Lee said as you chuckled softly.

**"Maa, maa... I just only wear a dress and make-ups and you all haven't known me?"** everyone looked surprised, except for Sasuke, Sai and your cousins. They were all in awe at your appearance. You laughed at their surprised faces.

**"Wow, Riku-kun, I thought you're a girl."** Ino said, it seems that everyone agrees.

**"Sasuke seems right nominating you at this event,"** you made face at Kiba's comment.

**"But Riku-kun is more beautiful if she's a girl,"** Hinata suddenly said as you looked at her sincere gaze.

**"True, true; if you were a girl, everyone here might court you,"** Chouji said as you rubbed the back of your head.

Sasuke was only quiet; he pointed the sit next to him, the only vacant seat. **"Why thank you, oh dear gentleman Sasuke,"** you jokingly said as he smirks.

_**"I would do anything for the fair lady,"**_ you paused, eyes wide as you looked at Sasuke with a questioning stare, his gaze is on the plate in front of him. You couldn't help to think if that came from your thought or from Sasuke... for real!

**"May we interrupt everyone for a moment..."**

The entire students in the gymnasium look at Haku who is in the center stage, he is wearing that black suit with white polo.

**"May we call upon our boys who wears dresses together with their escort?"** Haku said as you look confused.

**"Eh, who's the escort?"** Everyone glances at Sasuke, your eyes widen.

You pointed at him accusingly, **"Why him?"** you pouted childishly, while blushing.

**"Let's just get over this..."** he uttered as the two of you stood.

**"You both are cute together. Too bad, Riku is a boy."** Kiba non-chalantly said as you throw the table napkin at him. Earning some fit of giggles and laughters to your friends.

As the two of you walk towards the stage, you take several glances at Sasuke then to the stage. He suddenly takes your cold hand and grasps it. You blushed at the sudden action, his hand were warm, keeping your hand warm as well.

**"Here are our boys who dresses as a girl, pretty no?"** Haku said as you could feel everyoneﾒs gaze was to you. You were, so to say, the rose in the group of thorns. You are a girl whom acted and dress as a boy, but here you are, dressing like a girl whom you really are.

**"And next... Reisha,"** you blinked owlishly as Haku looks at you, everyone claps; you looked at Sasuke.

**"You won, **_**Reisha**_**"** you blinked annoyingly as Haku placed the tiara above your head. Everyone congratulates you as a slow song played.

Couples started to compile at the center even Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Aiko, Sai and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten. Surprisingly, even Gaara, Shino, Lee and Chouji were invited by some girls to join the slow dance. As well as Temari and Kankorou.

You and Sasuke were in the farthest side, so no one could see the two of you. Though you were surprised you followed him to a non visible place.

**"What are we doing here, Sasuke?"** you looked at his almost serious face. Something is bugging him and you know it from the way his brow knit and those confuse gaze.

**"How long will you be able to hide your true self to anyone, **_**Reisha**_**?"** your eyes wide in shocked, you breathe out the air you sucked.

**"W-what are you talking about, Sasuke?"** you stutter, cursing yourself at the weak voice you have. **"It doesn't mean I wear dress this ni-"**

**"Hitoki-kun! There you are,"** both you and Sasuke turn towards Haku. **"I'm sorry, Uchiha-kun, but I have to borrow him. He will be playing a piece or two,"** you sigh thankfully as you nodded at Haku's way. 


	26. Chapter 26

**How long will you be able to hide your true self?**

You stood at the center stage, surprisingly; your violin has been brought by your friends. You looked at the couples, waiting for you to play a piece.

You close your eyes, leaning your chin at the base of the violin. You started to play the 'Winter Sonataﾒ; you pour out the emotions that have been bottling inside your heart. You were saddened at the fact that Sasuke knows your real identity. You were supposed to tell him after the semester ends, yet he never waited and beats you. You were supposed to reveal it to your friends as well.

Though, you wanted to know how he knows, you opened your eyes; glancing at the farthest side to see Sasuke looking at you.

You close your eyes; you don't have the guts to look at him after he has the conclusion that you're a girl. You're afraid to be ignored, but is he ignoring you? No...

You, once again glanced to see him still looking at you, you wanted to tell him all; you wanted to go to him, tell him how much you bear to act as a boy.

After finishing the piece. everyone claps and requesting to play another piece, you hold the mike and smile 'boyishly'. **"Sorry girls... boys, let Riku-kun take a rest, since I have to take these things off away from my handsome face."** you let out as you went to Gaara and Sai.

You signaled them to go outside for awhile, as you left; you hear the song of Runaway by The Corrs, you couldn't help but smile solemnly.

As Gaara and Sai was just a mere meters away, you quickly went to Gaara and hugged him; his eyes widen in surprised, but hugs you back when he hears you sobbing.

**"Reisa, are you alright? Why-"**

**"Sasuke knows, I don't know how or why... but I don't have the guts to face him now..."** you sobs as Gaara looked at Sai. It has been awhile since you've let your feelings out.

**"You... fall for him,"** Sai suddenly said as you look at Sai then pulled back from the hug.

**"I want to leave, just tell everyone I have something important left in Nagoya-"**

**"He'll follow you there..."** Gaara simply said as you looked at him stunned. **"Reisa, do you have any feelings for Sasuke? How long will you be able to hide your true self to everyone?"** you paused, looking at Gaara solemnly.

**"My feelings,"** you uttered out; tears slowly escape your eyes. **"It doesn't matter, he will just hate me,"**

**"Why would I?"** you stopped as you hear Sasuke's voice. Sai look at you them to Sasuke, smiling his oh-so-stunning-fake-smile.

**"Uchiha..."** Gaara let out as you wipe your tears away.

**"why would I hate you albeit knowing the truth that you're a girl, Reisa?"** you turned your back, looking at him directly in the eye.

You then looked at Gaara, he glances at you and sigh. **"I'll just let the two of you talk,"** you were surprised, that he lets you alone together with Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at you, **"I-I'm sorry... looks like you beat me again..."** you uttered, chuckling sadly. Both of you are outside of the gymnasium, the moon is bright; giving the two of you a light.

**"When have you noticed that I was a girl?"** you suddenly asked, as he suddenly blushes and looks away.

**"I saw you taking a bath, you forgot to close the door,"** he answered as you blushes, looking away as well.

Silence filled the room as both of you were glancing with each other, you sighed; the moment is a bit nerve-wracking for the two of you, not knowing who shall start the conversation.

You both sigh chorally and look at each other.

**"Anou..."**

**"Reisa"**

**"Sasuke,"**

**"No, you first,"** you chorally said, you smile; wiping the stained tears in your face.

**"When are you going to tell them your real identity?"**

You looked at Sasuke. **"After this semester I suppose..."** you answered as Sasuke nodded.

**"I guess I shall hide the truth first then,"** you looked at him in awe as Sasuke looks away at your gaze.

You suddenly smirks, **"eh, having a soft spot for a gay like me?"** you sardonically said as Sasuke walks until he was just a mere inch in front of you.

**"You're not gay, nor a boy; but a girl whom studies here,"** he muttered, inching closer, his hot breathe makes you shiver.

You coughed fakely, backing away. **"Well, I guess I owe you much, no?"** he snorts, a smirk plastered on his face.

**"very much..."** he answered, suddenly; the both of you heard a slow song playing from the gymnasium, the song playing is 'A Thousand Miles'. Sasuke looks at you, offering his hand.

**"You owe me a dance,"** you frowned, suddenly surprised at his straight-forward moves. But you smiled, accepting his hand.

**"How's the feeling of wearing a dress today?"**

**"It's kinda weird... suddenly dancing with the same gender right now..."** you teased as you hear him chuckle.

**"Don't think that you're still acting like a boy tonight, Reisa..."** you paused, looking at him almost in awe. **"Just this night, act like a woman..."** you smiled softly.

**"Boy, you're letting me feel like I'm a little princess..."**

**"Aren't you? From the way you look, your dress and all... who would think to their sane minds that you're a boy?"** he reasoned out as you hummed, agreeing.

**"I guess, I do really owe you so much... thank you,"** Sasuke scoffs, a smirk plastered on his face.

**"Baka onna,"**

**"Baka otoko,"**


	27. Chapter 27

**So much for being so oblivious... or are you enjoying it?**

The morning after the Grand Ball, everyone went to vacation. You were watching some students leaving the school to go home or go at their different vacation escapades.

Naruto and the others were at the dorm, they will also leave for vacation; as well as Gaara, Kankorou, Temari and Sai; ut you insisted to stay, albeit Gaara forcing you to come with them.

Naruto will go together with Jiraiya, his grandpops[1], Kiba, together with Aiko at the Inuzuka Main House, and the others were just like everyone; spending Christmas with their family.

You smiled at the bond you shared with everyone. **"Hey Riku,"** you looked at Naruto who called you, **"Are you sure you don't want to come with one of us?"**

**"Maa, I'm really okay. I just want to spend the vacation alone, since I have to practice my recitals..."** you reasoned as Gaara looked at you. He is protective and you are grateful at it.

**"Maa, Gaara-nii, I'm a grown-up boy. I can stand on my own,"** he sneers and look away.

**"I'm not that worried at you,"** you grinned toothily at his way as you suddenly went to the room you three shared.

Once done, you were back while holding a big brown baggage and grinned childishly. **"Advance Merry Christmas Everyone!"** you cheered, giving them gifts. You looked at Kiba. **"As much as I'd like to give this to the girls... I don't have much time. So, Kiba, deliver this to them."** everyone were surprised as you give them gifts.

**"Ahh! I forgot to buy gifts!"** Naruto outburst as Sai smiled at you, giving you a gift.

**"I suggest you opened it after we leave, for the sake of your dignity."** everyone paused and almost dumbfounded at Sai's statement.

**"O-kay... that's weird Sai... but thank you!"** you said as Gaara sighed, this is the very first time. No, the second time he'll leave you.

**"I guess we should go now..."** Gaara muttered as everyone nodded.

**"Well, see you guys later... after the vacation!"** you said then smirks. **"And I'll be expecting gifts or souveniers from all of you,"** o===o

You sighed sadly as you gaze from the window to your departing friends. You saw Gaara looks at you with those unsure yet worried look, you wave and smile at him; the assuring smile of Hitoki Reisa, the girl he always protected. He nodded as he enters the family car, together with Kankorou, Temari and Sai.

You sighed as your friends were no longer at the Campus, you suddenly remember the gift from Sai; picking it up and unwrapped the gift excitedly. You paused from your tracks when you saw his gift, it was a picture frame that makes you blush. You remember the scene, it was from yesterday night. The picture was taken when you and Sasuke were dancing, he was holding you like a prince, and you feel like a princess. You eyes soften but curious at how Sai could manage to take a picture of it.

**"Baka Sai, your always unpredictable,"** you uttered sighing.

**"How so?"** you turned around to see Sasuke, you blushed and looked away; hiding the frame at your back. Sasuke eyes you suspiciously. **"What did Okami give you?"** he did a few steps closer to you.

**"It's not of your business, Sasuke!"** you blurted out, blushing and you cursed silently at that. He smirks at you making you powerless, you fidgetted and gulped nervously.

**"You're not making me go away with this, right?"** he smirks more, offering his hand; for you to give the frame to him.

**"You know me, Reisa..."** he called out as you blinked owlishly.

**"Are you going to call me that even they're all here?"**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, **"You're changing the topic, Hitoki. Just give me the damn frame."** you sighed defeatedly as you give the frame you were holding. You looked at his face, examining his reactions. You could see the durprise look he let out, but what confuses you is the sudden exchange of emotion. His eyes softens, though you haven't figure what emotion he gives.

**"I'll keep this,"** he muttered, you point him accusingly; your eyes widen.

**"N-no fair! Oi, Sasuke, give that back! Sai give that to me, it's not yours!"** you blurted childishly, trying to get the frame from his outstretch arms. You curse for being smaller for about 3-4 inches on him.

You jumped, trying to chatch the frame from Sasuke. He has the handsome smirk, saying 'you-can't-catch-it'.

You glared childishly, diving at him as Sasuke looks surprise at your action. He tripped on the floor, you joined him on the floor with a loud thud.

You groaned at the impact, though you feel guilty since Sasuke have took the great impact, since you're weighing him down. You peek an eye and saw the frame just at Sasuke's side. You grinned, taking it and sit somfortable at Sasuke's stomach; with you not knowing it.

sasuke groans painfully and eyed you annoyingly, though he refrain from retorting a remark as he saw you laid back self. **"You're oblivious and laid back sometimes, Reisa."** he retorted, as you looked away; eyes closed as your arms crossed.

**"I know that..."** you paused and look down at him surprised. **"You call me by my name again!"** you blurted as you looked down at Sasuke then at your position.

He smirks knowingly as he sits you, you moving from his lap now. You blushed and get off of him.

**"So much for being oblivious, Reisa. Or are you enjoying it?"**

**"The nerves!"**

Blush... blush...

[1] - since in the real story, Jiraiya have treated Naruto as his own grandson. So, Let's make it Naruto as the real grandson here... ^-^


	28. Chapter 28

**You're Crazy... Compared to whom?** You sighed contently at the short center table; you placed a comforter and a warmer as you rest at the living room. It has been snowing at almost four days after the boys gone to their vacation stuffs.

Since your orchestra adviser has taken a vacation, you're free from doing some practices. But that doesn't mean you'll not practice on you own, now would you?

**"What are you doing?"** you looked at Sasuke and grinned toothily. You know from the start it was Sasuke albeit not hearing his footsteps. Just hearing his voice; that husky, cold, amused voice; you knew it was him.

**"I'm practicing here, albeit it was postponed because Yamamoto-sensei has gone to vacation."** Sasuke nodded as he sat at the couch near you.

You raised an eyebrow, **"What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to be my audience?"** Sasuke smirks, you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. **"You're not into classical, Sasuke."**

He snorts and look at you, **"Who said I can't listen to classical?"** you paused, thinking about it; then nodded at him, he does have a point.

**"Damn you for being so smart, Sasuke."** you growled, though a smile plastered on your face.

**"And you like it, no?"** you heard him as you paused from your tracks, your eyes widen. did he just say what you think he just said? If you were -and you're not- a crazy fan girl who fantasizes and stalks Uchiha Sasuke, you would start to glomp him. But no, you've known him for almost the whole semester; but this is new to you. Uchiha Sasuke, the handsome and famous guy; is flirting at you.

**"Are you high or got intoxicated?"** he chuckled at your embarrassed form.

**"And why would I do that, Hitoki?"** you groaned, slumping you palm at your forehead, shaking your head.

**"You know what... I'm taking a break. I can't breathe from the heavy pressure of Uchiha's ego presence..."** you quipped, arranging you violin back at the case. once finished, you let it lean near the CD rack just beside the television. Picking up your grey coat with light brown fluffy fur at the collar; you wear it, covering your light blue loose shirt. You wore the said upper clothing and black skinny jeans that hugs your legs.

**"I'm going with you..."** he announced, your eyes narrowed. Yup, you heard him right, he didn't asked to come; but he announced that he'll come with you. He stood up and gets his black leather coat, wearing it to cover his white plain shirt; he wears a blue jeans. He suddenly throws a black bonnet at your face.

**"O-oi!"**

**"Wear that, so you won't look like a girl..."** he muttered as he left the room. You sighed, following him from behind. You were really confused at his action lately. o===o

Since the snow has started falling down, the place has snow everywhere. Peers, chicks, children together with their parents were happy chatting with each other. Probably talking about what would they would want in Christmas and the food.

You smiled solemnly, watching the people in the park with those happy faces, you do hope that somehow; you have a normal happy life together with your family too.

But who are you kidding? They would just come on Christmas on gathering or special events that has something to do with business.

You sigh, **"Ne Sasuke, have you ever think of having a normal and happy life?"** Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed.

**"Are you sulking at a time like this?"**

You eyed him blankly and snorts, **"Maybe..."** you uttered as your eyes cast forward at the happy faces of everyone. **"I envious kids who have such a welcoming family... those warm smile, hugs and appreciations,"** you then looked at Sasuke. **"Do you get what I mean?"**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, **"Tch, You're PMS-ing, do you have?"** he curtly said as you blushed.

**"Baka no, I haven't... had yet,"** you answered and sighed, **"Jeez Sasuke, you're weird..."**

You heard him grunt, **"Compared to whom?"** you pouted looking at his stoic yet laid back look.

Suddenly, someone intrude the moment, you remembered them as the buffoons who want to bully your girl friends.

Sasuke stood, making you follow as you side glanced him. They're still the six guys who Sasuke and the others beat into a pulp, but you don't know if Sasuke can beat the six of them... alone. What? You don't know how to protect yourself nor fight, but you do know how to run. XD

**"Ah, so here are those good-for-nothing rich guys..."** Once again, Chong, the leader said out as you narrowed your eyes emotionless.

**"Sasuke,"** you called as he side glanced at your way. **"Don't you know that I don't fight?"** you said out, grinning toothily.

He snorts, a smirk plastered on his face. **"But there is one thing I know you're capable of..."** you quickly figured it out, suddenly Chong grinned almost evilly making you wince.

**"You're that sick guy and the helper. Since your fiends are gone, it's about time we get out payback,"** his buffoons cackled as Chong crack his knuckles, the two of you step back as you side glance Sasuke. He still has that cold and cool demeanor.

**"We need to use what you're capable of..."** Sasuke suddenly announced as you looked at him with a surprise look. **"We need it now..."**

**"Now?"** you asked as he glared, snatching you hand and drags you away of the place.

The both of you ran away from the park, you looked back as the six buffoons trailed after. You looked at Sasuke whom doesn't looks back, you sighed and run faster as you were just at his side.

**"Where are we going? We-we're far away from the school..."** you let out as Sasuke looks back, the two of you were on a market. It's a good chance since people populated the whole place.

**"Get back here you two!"** Chong yelled angrily as you squeak. You look forward as Sasuke suddenly saw an alleyway.

**"Let's hide there... duck yourself!"** he grunted as you followed, ducking yourself so people compresses; making the six buffoons searched for the two of you hardly.

Sasuke drags you at the side, hiding the both of you at the alley. But what stunned you is that Sasuke have leaned you at the wall, he's just an inch closer to you. The two of you catch your breath, though a blushed formed in your cheeks.

**"Where are they?"** you gasps as Sasuke leaned into you, holding your waist closer to him as his other hand pulled the bonnet away from your head.

**"Hug me..."** you heard Sasuke uttered. **"Just do it... they're near here,"** you nodded, hugging him close to you.

**"Just look at this place, every inch... I see them here!"** you gulped the lumped on your throat as fear illuminates your face. Sasuke cursed as he takes off his leather jacket, he looks at you; suddenly hugging you once again. But not just that, it's not finished yet.

For the both of you to get unnoticed, Uchiha Sasuke kisses you on the lips; it's not like the last time he kisses you on the 'Spin the Bottle' event. Uchiha Sasuke has kissed you longer; he kissed you, being you as a girl. You blush as you kiss back.

**"They're not here, Boss Chong!"** one of his subordinates informed, Chong grunted in dismay.

**"Let's leave now and search some other places,"** once the six buffoons have left, Sasuke pulled back slowly; he have also closes his eyes as you so too awhile ago.

You opened your eyes as you catch your breath, you looked at him as he catches his breath as well. **"Th-they're gone now, right?"** you breathe out as Sasuke nodded yet he hasnﾒt let you go.

**"So it seems,"** he uttered as he slowly pulled back. **"Let's leave this place and go back."** he uttered as you nodded, his hand enveloping yours as the two of you strides to the bus station going back to the school.

As the two of you waited at the shed, luckily, a bus went into the shed. You both get in the bus as you two sat at the farthest side of the bus. Sasuke leaned his back and relaxed at his seat, catching his breath. You pulled back your hand as you wear your bonnet back, while Sasuke wear his jacket.

**"Youkatta, we're saved..."** you let out, sighing thankfully as you leaned your back comfortably.

**"You're not a bad kisses, Hitoki,"** you suddenly blushes, almost ten folds hues of red as you look at Sasuke's smug smirk.

**"You... intended that, do you!"** you paused and blinked at him owlishly.

**"Beats me,"** you groaned, slumping your hand to your forehead, whining.

**"You're crazy,"** **"Compared to whom?"**


End file.
